Fifty Shades Of Jones
by 17rwake
Summary: Emma meets a stranger and has a one night stand with him. Or so she thought. Little does she know that he is the biggest playboy billionaire in StoryBrooke and that he has a dark secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Alright, pepper spray?" Ruby asked, looking at Belle and Emma.

"Check." Emma and Belle answered together, looking in their clutches.

"Cellphone charged?"

"Check."

"Alright time to go party!" Ruby shouted, pouring shots for her girlfriends. They cheered and tossed their head back, swallowing the drink. They were celebrating Emma's promotion to homicide detective.

"Where are we going again?" Emma asked as they walked down the street, she tried to ignore the whistle she got from passing cars. She felt a little uncomfortable in the tight leather black dress that Ruby had forced her in to.

"Pirate Club. New sexy club that just opened up." Ruby answered her, pointing to the long line outside an old apartment building. Emma gasped at the long line and started feeling more nervous from all the lustful looks she was getting.

"Hey there, Ruby." The bouncer called, pulling away the rope for her. Ruby smiled and blew a kiss to him, pulling Belle and Emma into the club. The music bass vibrated through her body as they walking through the dark hallway towards the music.

"Time to celebrate." Ruby yelled, waving her hands at the crowd in front of them. Emma gasped at the crowd, there were fourth floors of sweaty dancing people that filled the building. People rubbed against each other, it looked like they were having sex with clothes on. Ruby pulled them to the bar, ordering some shots. As time passed, the girls were separated by lust filled men, finally leaving Emma alone at the bar. She sat, watching her friends dancing to the beat of the music.

"May I buy you a drink, love?" An Irish sounding man stood uncomfortably closer to her.

"No thanks." She answered, not looking at the man to show that she was not interested.

"I was just asking to be polite. You will have a drink with me." He hissed, passing Emma a shot. She stiffened at the demanding tone he had, she wasn't one to allow men to demand things from her but there was just something about this man.

"What makes you think I would like to have a drink with you?" She finally turned to look at him and froze at the sight before her. He was gorgeous, midnight black hair with sharp blue eyes that stared into her soul. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt that was showing some black chested hair and a black leather jacket that formed to his firm shoulder.

"It doesn't matter if you would like to or not. I can tell that you want to, some would say that you desire it." Emma's mouth almost dropped open at that statement. This man was bold, he knew exactly what he wanted and wasn't making stops to get it.

"You sound certain in that statement." Emma responded, pushing the shot away from her. He looked at her hand then back at her eyes, a smirk spreading on his tasty looking lips.

"Prove me wrong." He challenged, leaning in closer to Emma. Her breath got caught in her throat, she couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He kept moving in closer, licking his lips as his eyes stared into her soul. Emma began hating herself for getting wetter this scene before her.

"Damn you." She mumbled, grabbing the collars of his leather jacket and pulled his lips against hers. His lips tasted as amazing as she had thought in those few minutes of talking, they are were soft but demanding at the same time. He was in shock for a second but then took control of the kiss, wrapping his fingers in her hair. His tongue ran across her lips, demanding for the entrance but Emma refused. She heard a growl from him but she just ignored it, enjoying the fact that he wasn't getting what he wanted.

"We are leaving." He demanded as soon as he pulled away from the kiss. Emma looked shocked and confused, he stood up and paid for the drinks.

"Come." He ordered, taking her hand into his and pulled her off the stool.

"But I don't even know you." Emma said, her mind was saying that this was wrong but her body was doing the opposite.

"That is the excitement of this." He stated, pulling her out into the street and lead her to the hotel at a fast pace. As he walked over to the front desk, leaving Emma by the windows. She pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Ruby and Belle, telling them where she was.

"Who are you texting, love?" He asked, pulling her phone out of her hands without asking. Emma gasped, reaching for the phone but he held it out of reach.

"Friends. That way they don't worry about me." Emma explained, still holding out her hand. He smiled and placed it in his pocket inside.

"What the hell?!" She demanded, only to be led to the elevators by him. He just smiled and kissed her cheek, waiting for the elevator. Emma began feeling nervous as she tried to figure out why the hell she was doing this. This man was clearly a control freak and could be a crazy stalker, plus she didn't even know what his name was. The elevator doors opened and he pulled her inside, their fingers were still intertwined.

As soon as the doors closed, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against her. His tongue shoved its way into her mouth as Emma twisted her fingers in his hair. She moaned as his tongue tangled with hers, fighting for dominance even though she knew that he would win. The doors opened and he pulled away, chuckling as Emma leaned against the wall shocked.

"Come on, love." He whispered, pulling her down the hallway. He opened the door to the hotel room, allowing her to walk in first. Emma looked around and gasped, she was too busy in the elevator to notice that they had arrived to the penthouse floor. She walked over to the wall of windows, looking at the skyline. The stranger, that is what she decided to call him since he refused to tell her his name, stood at the wet bar. She leaned against the window, taking in the sights as she tried to figure out what she was doing here.

"Drink." He whispered into her ear, handing her a glass of whiskey. Emma turned around and looked up at him, her back pressed against the cool glass. He held a drink of his own, the other arm press against the glass next to her head.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you are trying to get me drunk." She whispered, taking a sip of the drink. He winked at her, taking a sip of his own without breaking eye contact.

"What is your name?" She asked, hoping that he would finally answer this time.

"Now, I need to know now. Do you want to be here?" He asked, ignoring the question. Instead he began playing with her hair, running it through his fingers.

"I need you all in, I am not like other guys." He whispered, running his thumb over her bottom lip. Emma stood in silence, thinking of what she could say.

"I am not like other girls." She responded, taking another sip of her drink as he smiled down at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

He took her drink, placing it on the coffee table along with his. Emma was shaking on the inside, unsure what she had just gotten herself into. He took her hand, leading her into the bedroom. Emma looked around, noticing that it was just as gorgeous as the living room. It was purple and black themed, a king size four post bed was the main focus.

"Wow." She whispered, blushing as she heard him chuckle. He turned around and sat on the bed, pulling Emma towards him so that she was standing between his legs. One of his hands grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down, capturing her lips. Emma sighed into the kiss, it was demanding and rough making her desire him even more. She moved forward, straddling his lap and grinded down on his erection.

"This is your only chance to back out." He said, pulling away so he could look deep into her eyes. Emma froze, she knew that it would be a good choice to leave but her body was not agreeing with that. Instead she responded by pushing his leather jacket off his shoulder, capturing his lips as well. Her fingers ran down his shirt, pulling it off so that she could run her fingers through his chest hair. His hands reached around her body, unzipping her dress while his fingers drew patterns on the skin that was exposed. The dress pooled at her knees and she stood up, kicking it off the side. He reached down and unzipped his jeans, removing him.

"Commando?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow. He winked and nodded, wrapping a finger around the hem of her panties and pulled her closer. His lips attacked her neck, Emma could feel him making dark marks that she would definitely have to cover up tomorrow. He looked up at her and stood up, spinning her around so that she was in front of the bed. He pushed her down on the bed, Emma gasped as she bounced on the bed. He crawled over her, looking at her with lustful eyes. He bent down and bit the hem of her panties, pulling them down her legs nice and slow. Emma began moaning, feeling his breath on her core.

"Oh god." She moaned, as he blew on her core chuckling at the sounds she was making.

"That isn't my name, love. Call me Pirate." He said, his tongue sliding between her folds before sucking on her bundle nerves. Suddenly he pushed two fingers inside her while still sucking hard on her nerves. His fingers curled as her back arched at the feeling, he searched for special spot inside her.

"Right there, pirate." She moaned, he grinned and sucked harder so that she screamed louder. Suddenly his fingers disappeared and Emma's eyes shot open.

"What can I call you?" He whispered, crawling over her body and captured her lips before she could complain.

"I don't do pet names." Emma answered, her eyes rolling back as he sucked more dark marks on her neck.

"What should I call you?" He demanded, teasing her entrance with his tip.

"Swan." She shouted, biting her lip as soon as she answered him. She didn't mean to give out her last name, hopefully he didn't catch on that that was her last name.

"Pirate and Swan." He stated, thrusting into her. Emma screamed, as he started moving at a fast pace. Suddenly he pulled out and flipped her over, making her get on all fours. He gripped her hips and pushed into her, rough and deep. Emma screamed out, gripping the sheets like her life depended on it.

"Pirate!" Emma screamed as his hand came down hard across her ass. Pain shot through her body but it was quickly replaced with pleasure as he kept pounding into her at a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping together filled the room along with their moans. One of his hands wrapped around her body and roughly grabbing her breasts, pulling and pinching at the nipple. Then his hand moved down her stomach to her clit, rubbing it like his life depended on it. Emma screamed, about to press her head down into the pillow but the pirate had another idea.

"Oh no you don't" He growled, pulling her up against him so that she was flushed against his body. He kept thrusting into her, chasing his own release. Emma moaned, tender from the orgasm, finally he released into her. He tugged on her earlobe, whispering dirty things into her ear as he released her. Emma laid down on the bed, panting for air as he laid down next to her.

"Oh my god." She mumbled after finally catching her breath.

"I told you to call me pirate." He said, chuckling. They laid in silence for a while, before he rolled on top of her. He captured her lips, massaging her breasts so that she moaned with pleasure.

"You are mine now, Swan." He said, making Emma groan with pain and pleasure. It was going to be a long night.

Emma woke up the next morning, hissing in pain. She couldn't believe that she had spent the night with him, the stranger. She slowly untangled herself from his body, collecting her clothes off the ground. She groaned, unable to find her panties but she rushed out of the room when she heard him start to move. As much as she enjoyed last night, she did not want to have the awkward morning conversation.

"Where the hell did you go?" Ruby said as soon as Emma walked into their apartment. Emma gave a sly smile, walking into the kitchen to get coffee with Ruby close on her heels.

"What happened to your neck?" She almost shouted, looking at Emma's giant hickeys. She groaned, take a giant sip of coffee before answering her friend.

"I met a guy." Emma responded, taking another sip while Ruby groaned.

"I know that! I need more information!" Ruby shouted, sitting on the counter.

"We flirted at the club and he dragged me off to a hotel room. We spent the night having amazing hot sex." Emma said, blushing as she looked away from Ruby's widening eyes.

"Are you going to see him again? Did you get his number?" Emma's eyes widen and a string of cuss words came out of her hair.

"He has it! He still fucking has it!" Emma yelled, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. Ruby followed her with her head, almost getting whiplash.

"Has what? What does he have?" Ruby asked, trying to calm Emma down but it wasn't working.

"My phone! My lifeline! He has it!" Emma yelled running her fingers through her hair. Ruby grabbed her friends' shoulders and made her stop pacing.

"Stop, Emma, breathe. He will return it, if he doesn't then you can get a new one. All the information on it is backed up on your laptop." Emma sighed and relaxed, Ruby was right. It wouldn't be a totally lost if she never got it back.

"Crap, I have to go to work." Emma said, finally taking a look at oven clock. Ruby giggled as she watched her friend run into her bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Emma, did you get the reports finished yet?" Chief Mills shouted from her office.

"I just have to sign them and I will bring them in." Emma shouted back, quickly signing the papers that she needed to.

"How long have you been here, Rookie?" Her partner Graham called, sitting at his desk across from her.

"I wanted to get an early start." Emma replied, collecting all the reports for the Chief.

"Kiss ass." He said, chuckled as Emma flipped him the bird.

"Here you go." Emma said, placing the reports on Chief Mills's desk.

"Thank you, Officer Swan." She simply said, waving Emma towards the door without another word. In this police station, it was a good sign if the Chief didn't say anything more than thank you. As soon as Emma returned to her desk, the phone rang.

"Officer Swan, you have a visitor." Belle said into the phone. Emma thanked her and hung up, it was probably Ruby with breakfast since she left the apartment so quickly.

"Nice marks, Rookie." Graham said, pointing to his neck. Emma groaned and pulled out her makeup, reapplying cover-up to the reminders from last night. She stood up and began walking to the front of the station, praying that her neck was too noticeable.

"Where is she?" Emma asked Belle, looking around the waiting room for Ruby.

"She? No, it's a he. And a fine one at that." She said, pointing to the man typing on his phone. Emma looked at the mystery man and her heart jumped into her throat. It was the pirate, he had managed to find her.

"Pirate?" Emma asked once she was close enough to him that other people couldn't hear her. He looked up from his phone and smiled, lust filled his eyes almost immensely.

"Hello there, love." He said, pulling her phone out his back pocket. "I believe you forgot something when you rushed out this morning."

"Thank you so much." Emma said, reaching for her phone but he pulled it back.

"Is there somewhere we could talk, in private?" He whispered, looking deep into her soul. Emma blushed and nodded, turning around to walk down a hallway. He followed closely, almost on top of her. Suddenly his hand wrapped around her arm and yanked her into a storage closet. Emma looked around confused before he pressed her against the door, pressing his body against her.

"You left me this morning. I didn't give you permission." He growled, attacking her lips before she could answer him.

"I had to get to work plus it was just a onetime thing." Emma whispered, gasping for air when he finally pulled away from her.

"It is not a onetime thing. I need you, I want you." He hissed, attacking her lips again. Emma moaned into the aggressive kiss, his teeth biting her bottom lip. His tongue pushed its way into her mouth, exploring all it could reach.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked, but he clearly had other plans then talking. He spun her around and pressed her chest against the door, his erection pressed against her ass. His fingers wrapped around her waist, slipping beneath her skinny jeans so that he could cup her sex.

"You are so wet for me, just for me." He hissed in her ear, dipping his fingers past the hem of her panties. Emma moaned, not noticing the possessive tone in his voice. He spins her back around, his fingers pushing into her sex as he attacked her lips so that he swallowed her moans. His other hand reaches up and cups her breast, playing with the nipple till it was nice and hard.

"I need you now." He growled, attacking her lips again as his hand shoved her pants to the ground. Emma quickly kicked her pants to the side and he mirrored, his tongue still exploring her mouth. His hands reached around and gripped her ass, lifting her up and entered her with a hard thrust. Emma bite her lip, trying to muffle the screams that her body wanted to make.

"I wish I could hear you scream." He hissed, sucking her bottom lip into his mouth so that he could bit it. Emma moaned, his hips moved at the same rough pace as the night before. Her climax came rushing over her as she screamed into his mouth.

"Emma." He moaned, releasing into her with one last deep thrust. They stood silent, only their heavy breathing filled the closet.

"How do you know my name?" Emma finally asked, just realized that he screamed her name instead of Swan.

"I know everything about you, love. You gave me your last name as a pet name." He stated, as they started getting dressed. She blushed, she should have known that he had learn her name.

"Here you go." He handed her phone, Emma grabbed it and smiled. He looked down at her and moved closer so that she was pressed against the door again.

"What?" She asked, unable to breathe correctly with him standing this close to her.

"You left something else." He whispered, reaching into his back pocket and pulled out her black panties from the night before. Emma reached out for them, her face bright red but he pulled them away. He brought them to his nose and took a deep breath in, his eyes rolling back with pleasure.

"I am going to keep these." He stated, putting them back in his pocket as Emma turned even redder.

"Thank you for the phone." Emma stated, opening the door before they went for another round. He smiled and walked out of the closet, with Emma close behind.

"I will be seeing you a lot more now." He whispered as she led him back to the waiting room. Emma swallowed and looked up at him, lust in his eyes.

"I don't even know your name." she whispered, he chuckled and brushed his thumb across her lip.

"Pirate." He simply stated, without another word he left the station. Once the door closed behind him, Emma released the breath that she had been holding in. Belle watched her friend, a knowing smile on her lips. Emma walked back to desk, quickly retouching her makeup once again. Suddenly her phone rang, a new text popped up on the screen.

_Pirate: Meet me at Granny's diner. 8 o'clock._

_ Emma: You put your number in my phone?!_

_ Pirate: That surprises you?_

_ Emma: A little. I can't._

_ Pirate: I didn't give you a choice._

_ Emma: I am meeting a couple of coworkers at that time._

_ Pirate: Where?_

_ Emma: I am not telling you_

_ Pirate: Once again, not an option_

_ Emma: It is for me. This was a onetime thing._

_ Pirate: Technically we are up to round 7. So it is no longer a one-time thing._

Emma tossed her phone down at that statement. She couldn't believe what she had gotten herself into, usually she would just ignore men like this but there was something different about this man. The phone rang once again and Emma slowly opened the message.

_Pirate: I will find you. You are mine. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks all of y'all for the follows and reviews. I am sorry for the sudden change in the story but I realized that I was too close to the book in the last story so I need to trash it and start over. I hope you guys enjoy this story even more and please keep leaving me reviews, I love them all. **

* * *

Chapter 4:

"Rookie, did you get the case for the home invasion homicide?" Graham called from his desk. Emma rolled her eyes, coping papers at the copy machine.

"Give me a second." She called back, stapling the last report together. Emma had figured out that the only downside to this job was all the reports.

"Alright, here it is." Graham stood up and walked over, leaning in close to Emma as he took the case file.

"Are you coming out for drinks tonight?" He asked, looking it Emma's eyes. It reminded her of how the pirate looked at her but it didn't have the same affect.

"Emma." Emma and Graham's heads spun, her eyes widened at the sight of the pirate before her. He had a possessive look in his eyes, looking back and forth at how close Emma and Graham were.

"Mr. Jones. Wow, what an honor it is to meet you." Graham stood up straight and held out his hand. Emma looked shocked at Graham, how the hell did he know who he was but not her.

"I am sorry, who are you?" Jones asked, shaking Graham's hand. Their handshake was firm as they seized each other up.

"Officer Graham Humbert, Emma's partner. How do you know Emma?" He answered, looking between Jones and Emma.

"Friends. How are you, Emma?" Jones turned his attention to Emma, leaning on her desk. She swallowed, blushing at his deep stare.

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" She looked at him confused, she had just seen him a couple of hours ago.

"I came to see if you wanted to grab dinner at 8 tonight." Emma's eyebrows shot up. She knew exactly what he was doing, boy was he good.

"Oh Emma is coming out for drinks with me and the other officers." Graham answered, Emma had forgotten that he was still sitting there.

"You should come with us, it will nice to have the infamous Killian Jones with us." Graham said. Emma groaned, even though she figured out his name, he got exactly what he wanted.

"I wouldn't want to impose." Killian said, looking at Emma with a smug smile instead of Graham.

"No, just meet us at 8 o'clock over at the Rabbit Hole." Graham said, he looked excited. Killian smile and nodded, still staring at Emma.

"I would love to." He answered, finally looking at Graham.

"Graham, come here." Chief Mills called out, he groaned and walked away leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"Killian." Emma whispered, unsure what else to say. He had a smug grin on, proud that he got what he wanted.

"I told you I would find out." He whispered, leaning even closer. Their foreheads almost touched and she could feel his hot breathe on her lips.

"I will pick you up after work and drive you to the bar." He said.

"I can drive myself." She answered, knowing exactly what he was going to say next.

"Not an option." He responded, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before walking out of the station. Emma took a deep breath and watched her hands shake with excitement and fear.

"Holy crap." Emma mumbled, quickly collected her thoughts and opened up Google. As she typed in Killian Jones into the search engine, she froze at all the news that popped up. He was the richest man in StoryBrooke, he owned the Pirate Club that she met him at.

"How did you meet Killian?" Graham asked, returning to his desk.

"Why do you care?" Emma asked, reading all the articles on his success and past. He bought his first bar when he turned 21 and became a giant success. He was only 35 years old, 11 years older than her.

"Because of he is the biggest playboy in town. I just care about you." He said, Emma looked up at him surprised. She wasn't surprised at the playboy fact but at his comment of caring.

"You call me Rookie." She said, closing all the articles. She leaned back in her chair and covered her eyes.

"Out of love and fun." He said, returning back to his reports. Emma and Graham spent the rest of the afternoon working on cases and reports. At exactly 7:50, Belle called Emma to tell her that Killian was waiting for her.

"Hello there, love." He greeted her, placing a kiss on her cheek and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I will see you at the bar." Emma said, wiggling out of his grasp and began walking towards the parking garage. As Emma opened the driver's door on her car, it was slammed closed by Killian's hand. He spun her around and shoved her against the door, capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

"You should know by now that I don't give options." He growled, wrapping his hand in her hair and pulled so that her neck was exposed more. Emma's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he attacked her neck, making the darks even darker.

"Oh god." She moaned, wrapping a leg around his waist so that her core grinded against his erection. He growled and grabbed her ass, pressing her against him even more.

"Say my name." He growled, biting her neck so hard that she screamed out his name. He smiled and released her, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead as she tried to catch her breath.

"Come with me." He said, intertwining their fingers and pulled her deeper into the garage. He opened the passenger door to a SUV and helped Emma into the car. He kissed her cheek and shut the door, walking over to the driver's door.

"Graham, what is he to you?" Killian asked, looking over Emma as they pulled to a stop in traffic.

"Partner, we have been working together since the academy." She explained, looking over at him. He raised an eyebrow and looked her up and down, reaching over suddenly to the glove box.

"Here, put this on." Emma looked at the object he just handed her. It was a black infinity scarf, it would look great on with her outfit.

"You just have this laying around?" She asked, looking confused as she wrapped the scarf around her neck. It covered all her hickeys that he had made over.

"Just for you, love." He said, reaching over rand captured her lips. They pulled apart after the traffic started to move, he held onto her hand and drew light patterns on her hand. Emma blushed as she stared out the window, she was sitting with the richest man in the city and he was holding her hand.

"Here we are, love." He said, putting the car into park. The bar was crowded and you could hear the beat of the music from inside the car. They sat in silence, either of them making a move towards the doors.

"Come here." He ordered, pulling her hand showing her that he wanted her to be in his lap. As she crawled over the middle, he moved the seat back so that she didn't hit the steering wheel and was more comfortable. She straddled his lap, looking down into his deep blue eyes and blushed as he played with her hair.

"You are mine, Swan." He whispered, capturing her lips as his hands held onto her hips. Emma moaned as he moved his hips under her core, making her fill with more pleasure as she responded by grinding down on his erection. He pressed her hips down harder, grinding so hard that Emma's mind with blank with pleasure.

"Give in, love." He growled, moving her scarf so that he could attack her neck. She began breathing hard, holding onto his shoulders as her release approached her. She couldn't believe this was happening, it was rare for a man to affect her body since much but here was this man that was about to give her an orgasm with their clothes still on. He lowered her shirt and bit her nipple, sending her over the edge.

"Killian." Emma screamed, digging her nails into his shoulders so hard that he growled at the pain. They sat silent, listening to Emma's heavy breathing.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered, looking into his eyes. He gave her a smug smile and kissed her nose before lifting her up so that she returned to her own seat.

"Don't want to keep your friends waiting." He said, climbing out of the car. Emma leaned back and closed her eyes as he walked around to open the door. She couldn't believe that had just happened, who was this man that she had met.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Emma felt a little uncomfortable to walk into the bar with the city's biggest playboy arm around her shoulders. It felt like everyone's eyes were on her even though they weren't.

"Emma. Killian." Graham called to them, waving them over to the table with all the other officers. As Killian greeted her other co-workers Graham pulled Emma into a hug.

"I am glad y'all were able to come." He said, ignoring Killian's glare. Emma smiled and nodded, fixing her scarf so that all the marks were covered from prying eyes.

"What would you like to drink?" Killian asked, looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Surprise me." She responded, winking at him so that he groaned.

"You are playing with fire, love." He whispered in her ear before walking away. Emma sat down, next to Graham, joining the conversation with her co-workers.

"Here you go, love." Killian returned, passing a glass of liquor to her as he sat down on the other side. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to his body, away from Graham. They sat and talked with her friends, everyone was a little shocked that Killian Jones was talking with them but they quickly got over it.

"Alright, everyone, time to dance." Belle announced, pulling her boyfriend Rumple Gold up from his seat. People groaned and most of them just returned to talking with a few people getting up to dance.

"Let's go, Swan." Killian whispered in her ear, pulling her up from the seat. Emma nodded and followed him out into the dance floor, one of her favorite songs was playing through the speakers.

_No, I ain't tryna flex, no ceilings you can see who's in it_

_If we're talking about sex, girl, you know that I invented that_

_And I'm onto the next, that's unless you bring a friend who with it_

Killian pulled Emma against him, a leg between her legs so that she grinded down on his thigh. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands held onto her ass, holding her close. She moved her hips to the beat, closing her eyes with pleasure as her core grinded down on his thigh. He watched her with lust, it felt like the world disappeared around them.

_I'm touchin' you tonight, I'm lovin' you tonight (Wait nope)_

_I'm fuckin' you, girl, you must be used to spendin', putting in that time_

_Touchin', lovin', fuckin', can't make up my mind_

_I'm lovin' you. (Wait nope) I'm fuckin' you tonight_

He spun her around, flushing her against his body so that her ass rubbed against his erection. His hands ran down her arms, making her skin feel like it was on fire. His hand flattened against her stomach, making it hard for her to separate from him, not that she would want to.

_Girl you fuckin' with the best_

_Take a picture while I'm deep up in it_

_Oh-oh-oh, and if they living right next_

_Then I bet they know my name in a minute_

_Let me feel your body sweating, I promise I'll keep your body dripping_

Emma leaned her head back, moaning softly at the feeling of his lips finding her neck that wasn't covered by the scarf. He sucked and nibbled as they moved together, not caring if people were staring or judging. She tilted her head back and captured his lips, his hands tightening on her body. He moved his hand up to her neck, supporting it so that his tongue could worm its way into her mouth. She tasted like mint and rum, the drink he had given her.

"Come with me." He growled, releasing her suddenly. Emma looked shocked and dazed, allowing him to pull her out of the crowd of people and out to his car. He opened the door and helped her into the seat, slamming it so hard that Emma jumped at the sudden movement. He climbed into the driver's seat and quickly drove off, not saying a single word to her. Emma's mind started going crazy as she tried to figure out what she did wrong, but nothing came to mind. He seemed to be enjoying himself at the bar, his clear erection that showed through his jeans proved that.

"Come." He ordered, Emma looked around as she just noticed that they had stopped in front of a giant apartment building. A young man opened the door for her as Killian handed him the keys to the SUV. Emma looked all around her as he took her hand and led her into the building. He pulled her down a hallway, opening a door at the end of the hallway.

"You live on the first floor?" Emma asked, breaking the silence that they had between them. He nodded and turned on the lights, showing Emma the apartment. It was simple, nothing anywhere in the room. It was a simple studio room, black trunks lined the walls and a giant four poster bed sat in the middle of the room.

"What is this place?" She whispered, walking around as Killian watched her. There was a small kitchen off to the side and a small bathroom next to it, not a place that Emma would peg him in buying.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to the small table that sat in the kitchen. She obeyed, watching as he pulled out a folder from one of the mystery trunks. He sat across from her and pushed the folder over so it sat in front her.

"Emma Swan, do you remember what I told you the first night we met?" He asked, lust and seriousness filled his eyes. It made Emma uncomfortable and blush at how hard he was staring at her.

"That you aren't like normal men." She said, biting her lip. He stiffened, watching her bit her lip as his tongue ran across the bottom of his lip.

"I need you to sign something." He said, collecting himself then reached over and opened the folder. Emma looked down and saw a non-disclosure agreement sitting before her with a pen next to her.

"Before I continue, I need you to sign this."

"What is it?" Emma said, not really understand the legal terms in the paper.

"That you promise to share with anyone about what happens in this apartment. What happens in this relationship if you agree to peruse it." He said, watching her play with the pen as she thought about it. Finally she signed her name on the dotted line, passing the paper over to him. He smiled and placed it into another folder that he had lying next to him.

"Now what?" Emma asked, signing the paper that was underneath the other one. It was her own copy of the agreement.

"Now, I show you my lifestyle."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Killian started walking around the apartment, unlocking all the trunks while Emma followed behind him. She gasped when she looked into the first trunk, it looked like he raided a sex store. There were handcuffs, leather whips, gags, and so much more. Her legs started feeling weak, she was unable to speak to him or think of anything besides what the hell did she just get herself into.

"Say something, please." Killian pleaded, watching her feel the whips through her fingers and play with the handcuffs.

"What is all this?" Emma mumbled, unable to look at him at the moment.

"This is what I do, this is what I enjoy." He explained, watching her closely as she picked up a red silk tie and rubbed it between her fingers.

"I want to do this with you, I want you to apart of this lifestyle I have." He whispered, moving a little closer and Emma froze.

"I thought this only happens in stories and in porn movie." He chuckled a little, they both shared uncomfortable looks before Emma looked back at the tie.

"Where do you think they get the ideas from?" He said, trying to make the situation less awkward. Emma cracked a smile and placed the tie back in the trunk.

"How do I play a part in this?" Emma sat back down at the table, before she passed out from shock.

"You are here to please me." He whispered, sitting down across from her.

"How does that work?" Emma was trying to take one step at a time through this. She had tried BDSM with a couple of relationships but it never worked out. Yet, here was a man that takes it to a whole new level.

"There are rules that you must comply with, for safety and pleasure. If you obey or disobey my rules, there with be rewards and punishments." Her eyes widen at that statement, she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"And what I do get out of this?"

"A new side of pleasure, you get to explore something that only some people get to enjoy in the correct way. Plus you get me." He said, winking. Emma giggled, biting her lip as she thought about what was going around her.

"I won't hurt you. Before you agree to any of this, there is a contract that will show everything we will and won't do." He said, pointing to yet another folder that was next to him. Emma swallowed, he was truly serious about this.

"If I say no?"

"Then nothing will happen. I will leave you, even though I really hope that you agree to this." He answered, shocking Emma with that answer. He doesn't seem like the type to have a serious relationship but she was prepared for him to totally leave her. The sex was too amazing for that.

"I need time to think about this." Emma whispered, not able to make a decision at this moment. He looked at her with a hard look that was not the response that he wanted to hear.

"Ok, here is the contact. I will drive you to your car." He replied simply, Emma nodded as she placed the contact into her bag. They were silent the whole time, unsure what to say anything.

"Here we are." He mumbled, stopping by Emma's yellow bug. She sat in the car, looking at her bag like it was going to explode or something.

"Emma, I don't want you to feel pressured. I enjoy our connection and I want you to enjoy this side of me." He said, looking deep into Emma's eyes.

"I just need time to think about this. I don't just jump before thinking, no matter how hot you are." Killian laughed, the tension in the car began to disappear. He reached over and pulled her into his arms, capturing her lips.

"You think I am hot?" He whispered, grinning as Emma hit his chest.

"Shut up, pirate." She giggled, capturing his lips again. As their tongues fought, her hands ran down his chest as she played with his shirt. As she reached his erection, she began rubbing him through his jeans so that he growled.

"Don't start something you can't finish." He groaned, Emma smiled and unzipped his jeans.

"Trust me, I won't." She whispered, wrapped her hand his shaft. He lifted his hips as she rubbed up and down, spreading the pre cum with her thumb. She lowered her head and licked the underside of his shaft.

"Bloody hell." He moaned, wrapping his hand in her hair. Emma blew on his tip, making him jerk at the sudden rush of cool breath. She opened her mouth and swallowed him, taking in as much as she could. He groaned and started pushing her head up and down at his own speed. Her hand reached down and massaged his balls, she could tell that he was close by the moans and groans that he was making.

"You are a bloody vixen, my Swan." He moaned, suddenly Emma lifted her head. She placed a kiss on his tip and collected her things.

"Nighty, night." She called, opening the door and climbed out.

"Emma! Emma Swan! Get back here!" He yelled, shocked that she was really leaving him in this state. Emma smiled and slammed the door, swaying her hips as she walked to the car. As she climbed into the car, she could see him yell and finish the job from her mirror. She pulled out of the garage, driving as fast as she could.

"Hello?" She called, listening to see if Ruby was still awake. She wasn't. Emma poured herself a glass of wine then walked into her bedroom.

_Pirate: Bad form, Swan, bad form._

_ Emma: You know you love me ;)_

_ Pirate: I will remember this. Have you looked over the contact?_

_ Emma: About to look it over right now_

She pushed her phone away and pulled the folder out of her bag. As she opened it, she almost choked on her wine. It described in detail of all the terms of this relationship, between Dominant and Submissive. It talked about having to get tested before the beginning of the relationship and informing the Dominant the second she began sick, even if it was just the common cold.

"Holy fuck." Emma groaned, drinking the rest of the wine before continuing. She had to be available for the Dominant, aka Killian, whenever he calls or wants to see her. She wasn't allowed to pursue any other relationship while they were together. There were safe words that she had to remember, yellow for when she was close to her limit and red for when he passed the limit. They would not be allowed to call each other by their names, only be Pirate and Swan.

She smiled at that statement, she enjoyed calling him Pirate. She pushed away the contact, unable to truly focus on anything else. Her phone vibrated, showing that she had a new message.

_Pirate: Did you read it?_

_ Emma: Not the whole thing. I need time._

_ Pirate: I understand that but I don't want to wait too long, love. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" Graham asked when Emma walked up to the crime scene. They had been called to a recent homicide and Emma looked hung over, she had barely slept last night because of the contact.

"Don't ask questions that you don't want to know the answers to." Emma mumbled, taking the coffee from Graham's hands while he laughed at her answer.

"Alright so we have a wife up in the master bedroom, stabbed five times in the stomach and evidence of sexual assault. The husband is unable to be contacted, so I bet it was the husband." Graham gave Emma the summary of the case.

"Oh well since you said so, why are we even here then?" Emma said, yelping as Graham punched her in the arm. Graham was like her big brother, they had been partners ever since the academy. He was the first one to get promoted to detective with Emma following soon after, he refused to let her forget that he was the first one.

"So… you and Killian?" He asked, he stood in the doorway of the bedroom while Emma looked at the body.

"Seriously?! Now?!" Emma said, waving her hand over to the body. Graham smiled and shrugged his shoulders, not letting her end the conversation.

"So…" He pressed on, it was one of his things to keep conversation light while at a crime scene. It helped them stay sane through everything they had to look at.

"I am not sure what we are." Emma answered, looking through the closet.

"You guys seemed really close at the bar last night." He said, following his partner around the room.

"It was just dancing and hanging out. You and I do that all the time." He said, watching Emma crawl under the bed. She could feel his eyes staring at her ass, Graham had made it clear in the past that he wanted to be more than friends but Emma shut the door on that option. She was not a relationship type of girl, none of her relationships ended well.

"Damn it. I am stuck." Emma yelled, kicking her feet for emphasis. Graham let out a loud laugh while pulling out his phone for a photo.

"Here let me help you." He answered, sending the photo to all the other officers before putting it away.

"Hands off ass, off ass." Emma yelled, when she felt his hands grabbing her ass. He chuckled and moved them to her hips, pulling her out.

"Who did you send the photo to?" Emma mumbled, fixing her clothes that had bunched up after he pulled her out. Graham just grinned and walked away, laughing as Emma stomped her foot in frustration.

* * *

_Pirate: You have been ignoring my calls and texts._

Emma groaned when she looked at her most recent text from Killian. She had turned off her phone when she was at the crime scene, when she returned back to the station she found 15 missed calls and 10 text messages from Killian.

_Emma: I turn off my phone when I am at a crime scene._

_ Pirate: I need your answer, love. This time apart is killing me_

"Emma. Graham." The chief yelled from her office before Emma could respond, she placed her phone in her desk and walked away. The phone vibrated as she walked away, almost killing her because she couldn't respond but she had a job to do.

* * *

_Pirate: Stop ignoring me_

Emma sighed as she sat down on her bed, running her hands through her hair. She spent the day filling out reports, going to meetings, and trying to solve the case. If she was to agree to this new relationship, Killian would have to understand that she could not be where he wants whenever he called.

_Emma: I have a job, you know_

_ Pirate: I understand that, just give me a heads up before you disappear_

_ Emma: I will try to remember that_

_ Pirate: Any thoughts on the contact? _

_ Emma: A ton. It is a little of whelming._

Killian suddenly stopped texting, making Emma confused. She crawled back on her bed and covered her face with a pillow, screaming into it to release stress.

* * *

"Emma! Someone is here for you!" Ruby called, making Emma groan into the pillow. She did not have time for visitors, she had to finish reading that damn contact because Killian was driving her crazy.

"Hello there, love." Emma's head shot up and there stood Killian. He was wearing all black clothes, looking as gorgeous as ever.

"How do you know where I live?" She asked, as he stalked across the room to her.

"I know everything about you." He whispered, crawling on the bed. He laid on top of her, pressing her down onto the bed as he captured her lips.

"Now, you mentioned you had questions." He whispered, pulling away and began drawing light patterns on her collarbone. A shiver ran through her body, making him smile when he saw the goose bumps on her skin.

"You didn't have to come over here." Emma stated, his fingers messaging her breasts through her shirt.

"It gives me an excuse to see you." He whispered against her lips, capturing them once again. They made out for a while, this soft moment made Emma's insides twist with feelings.

"Now, what questions do you have?" He pulled away, chuckling as Emma groaned at the sudden stop of this quiet moment. He rolled off her, seating next to her on the bed and picked up the folder from the nightstand. Emma lifted herself up so that she was curled next to him and could point out everything that she had questions about.

"Bloody hell, love. You wrote all over this!" He commenting, looking at all the highlights and writing that she had made.

"Not all of it! Just the first two pages." Emma said, he chuckled and kissed her head.

"Ok, what is this?" He pointed to the writing by the schedule section.

"As you learned today, my job comes first. I cannot be with you whenever you want, this will be something that we will have to plan out." She explained, he nodded and grabbed a pen so that he could write notes as well.

"Alrighty, how about every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday? I pick you up from the station and drop you off at the station in the morning. On the weekends, you live with me." Emma thought about it and nodded, he smiled and wrote the new plan.

"Except, make sure that you add that I am allowed to cancel and reschedule. Just in guess I have a case that I have to work on overtime."

"Deal. Now why is the rule about cell phones crossed off?" He asked, pointing to the black spot that used to be the no cell phones rule.

"I need my phone on at all times. It isn't just my rule but it is about my job." He thought about that for a while before agreeing to it.

"Now, you haven't looked over the list of things that I would like to do with you." He commented, turning to the last couple of pages.

"I did but it was overwhelming. I know about five of those things." Emma said, blushing when Killian chuckled at that statement.

"Alright, let's work through this one thing at a time." He said, kissing her cheek before pointing to the first thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Alright, I think that is everything." Killian announced, looking over the new contact. Emma agreed to pretty much everything except for anal fisting, genital clamps, hot wax, and caning. Killian had looked a little pissed at the fact that she had tried to do this with other men but he moved past it.

"I will have my lawyer draw up the new contact and you have till Friday to decide if you want to do this or not." Emma's eyes widened at what he had just said.

"You have a lawyer that handles this?!"

"Aye, love. This is a binding contact, it is as official as it can get." He said, chuckling at her statement. He placed the contact off to the side and rolled on top of her again, capturing her lips. Emma moaned into the kiss, running her hands down his back as he pulled on her bottom lip. When she reached his jeans, reached into his back pocket to cup his ass but froze when she felt something.

"Why do you have this?" She pulled out the red silk tie that she had seen at the apartment. He smirked and sat up, watching her play with the tie. She looked at him then back down at the tie, biting on her lip.

"Can we try?" Emma whispered, looking at him under her eyelashes. His eyes widened as he took the tie from her.

"Aye, love. I would love to." He whispered, leaning down to capture her lips. He placed the tie off to the side and pulled off her shirt, leaving her in just a bra and jeans.

"Where are your cuffs?" He whispered, pulling off her jeans nice and slow. Emma nodded over to the desk and he smiled, crawling off the bed to grab them. When he returned, he attached one cuff to her wrist then wrapped through the iron bars on her bed. He locked the other cuff around her other wrist so she was locked to the bed. He straddled her lap and picked up the tie, he leaned down and captured her lips as he tied the tie around her head so that she couldn't see.

"Comfortable?" He whispered in her ear, biting on the lobe. Emma's breathing had started increasing so that she was now panting with lust.

"Yes." She whispered, yelping when he bit down hard on the shell of her ear.

"Yes, what?" He hissed into her ear, Emma shivered at the dominance in his voice. She could tell that he was in his element now.

"Yes, Pirate." She moaned, breathing harder as he rocked his hips against her core.

"Good Swan." He said, Emma yelled when he suddenly ripped her bra down the middle. He chuckled, collecting one nipple into his mouth. She moaned louder and arched her back so he sucked on it hard, massaging the other one between his fingers. Suddenly he disappeared and Emma began panicking, she could hear him walking out of the room but couldn't see him.

"Now, Swan, stop moving. Or I will have to punish you." Emma jumped at the sudden sound of his voice, she hadn't even heard him walk back into the room. She heard him place down a glass on the nightstand, lying down next her so that his erection was pressed against her thigh.

"Remember, stay still." He whispered, placing an ice cube on her abs. Emma automatically arched her back when the coldness hit her body, causing Killian to cup her sex roughly.

"What did I just say?" He hissed, giving her a slightly hard pat on her sex so that Emma groaned.

"I am sorry, Pirate." She moaned as his tongue ran up her body, collecting the water that had dripped from the ice cube.

"Good Swan." He praised her, taking a drink from the glass then captured her lips. The cold liquid poured into her mouth, making Emma's body shiver with pleasure. It was the cheap wine from the kitchen, but having Killian give it to her in this form made it taste ten times better.

"Oh god." The words escaped her mouth, she yelped as he hit her sex again.

"What is my name?" He hissed, still roughly grabbing her sex till she answered.

"Pirate." She forced out, her body on fire with pleasure.

"And who are you?" He asked, biting at her sex through her panties.

"I am your Swan." She moaned, waiting to flex her hips but she remembered that he didn't want her to move.

"And don't you forget it." He ripped her panties in two, making Emma moan at the aggressive action. He grabbed another piece of ice, rubbing it on her hot core.

"Holy fuck, Captain!" Emma screamed out, it felt amazing as the cold mixed with the heat of her core.

"What did you just call me?" Killian sounded surprised, making Emma wonder if she was going to get punished or not.

"I am sorry, Pirate. It just came out." She pleaded, she listened and felt the bed move as he reached for something.

"I like that. Captain." She heard the scratch of the pen then the typing of a keyboard.

"From now on, I am Captain to you." He whispered, kissing her deeply with wine in his mouth. Emma moaned and nodded, trying avoid rubbing her thighs together for some release.

"What do you want, my Swan?" He hissed, taking a nipple into his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could then bit down so that Emma screamed out in pain and pleasure.

"You. I want you, I need you." She screamed, she feel her release coming. He smiled at that responds and flipped her over, making her gasp at the new position. She supported herself on her knees and elbows, the handcuffs rubbing into her skin but she didn't care. He gripped her hips, thrusting hard and deep into her so that she screamed out.

"Captain!" She screamed, the bed rocked with his movements. He moved one of his hands from her hips and twisted it in her hair. He yanked back, making Emma scream even louder than before. He kept at the rough pace as her release came rushing over, it was the biggest and strongest orgasm she had ever had. Her legs shook and the handcuffs cut into her wrists deeper.

"Say my name! Say it!" He growled, his hand pulled her head back more and he kept thrusting it her. The bed hit the wall in time with his thrusts and the sound of skin slapping together added to it.

"Captain. Captain." Emma screamed, another orgasm rushing over her. He smiled and released into her, holding her still for a little bit before pulling out. Her heavy breathing filled the room as he unlocked the cuffs and untied the tie. She collapsed on the bed, unable to move or think. Killian chuckled and laid beside her, wrapping his arms around her.

"How was that?" He whispered, Emma laid silent as she tried to collect her thoughts.

"Amazing."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

_**Five days later:**_

It had been five days since she had heard from Killian, they were both too busy to contact each other. Emma and Graham solved the case, it was the husband that commit the murder much Emma's dismay. Killian had to fly off to somewhere in Europe for a meeting, it had been almost a week and she was starting to miss the sound of his voice.

_Captain: Hello, Swan. Did you receive the updated contact?_

She had spent the day cleaning her apartment, smiling when she saw his nickname popped on her phone.

_Swan: You are back from Europe and didn't tell me?_

_ Captain: Answer my question, love._

Emma rolled her eyes and walked over to the stack of mail that she still had to sort through. Sure enough, there was an important looking envelope hidden in the stack. She opened the envelope and looked over the contact, smiling at the change of his dominant name.

_Swan: Yes, I have it here._

_ Captain: Good. I just got back about an hour ago._

_ Swan: How was it?_

_ Captain: Boring, not much that I haven't seen before. _

_ Swan: Where did you go?_

_ Captain: Paris. Have you ever been?_

_ Swan: I wish. I have never even left StoryBrooke._

_ Captain: I will have to change that._

Emma let out a laugh, placing her phone off the side. As she looked through the contact and suddenly found a key attached to the last page.

_Swan: What is the key for?_

_ Captain: To the apartment. In case I want you to meet me there._

She sighed and attached the key to her keychain, then signed the papers. She had been thinking about this arrangement all week and decided it would be an interesting thing to experience. Killian had made it clear that she could walk away at any moment and that he would not injury her too bad.

_Captain: Dinner in two hours at Lady's_

_ Swan: Two hours?! What if I have plans?_

_ Captain: Cancel them._

_ Swan: What about tomorrow? I would like a larger heads up._

_ Captain: Swan, what am I going to say?_

_ Swan: Fine._

She slammed down the phone, a little pissed at his demanding attitude. She knew that she would have to get used to this attitude but it was going to take some time.

"Ruby! Do you have a dress I can borrow?" Emma yelled, walking towards her friend's room.

"What kind of question is that? What is the occasion?" Ruby asked, she climbed off her bed and opened her closet doors.

"Killian is taking me out to dinner at some place called Lady's." Emma said, sitting on the bed as she watched Ruby look through the dresses.

"Oh fancy. Here, he will want to rip this off you." Ruby said, pulling out a deep red body con dress.

"Careful, he probably will." Emma said, Ruby thought she was joking but Emma was dead serious.

"Pair it will these black heels and let me do your hair." Emma grabbed the dress and shoes, nodding to letting her do her hair.

* * *

Exactly at the two hour mark, there was a knock at the door.

"Have fun, girl." Ruby called as Emma walked to the door, she placed the envelope in her bag and opened the door. The second the door opened, Killian pinned her to the wall with his lips attacking her lips.

"I have missed you." He growled against her lips, moving the fishtail bride that Ruby had made and bite down on her neck. Emma yelled out his name, pain and pleasure mixed with that bite.

"That is for giving me attitude through text." He answered her questioning look, moving her hair back so that it covered the red bite mark.

"Bloody hell, this dress." Killian groaned, finally looking at the outfit Emma had worn for him.

"You like it?" She spun around for him, smiling at the lustful growl that he made as she spun for him.

"Aye, it is sinful." He answered, pulling her against him so that her chest was pressed against the wall and her back against his chest. He ran his hands down her sides, playing with the hem of the dress so that it inched up her thighs. Emma moaned, rubbing her ass against his erection as he placed kisses behind her ear and down her neck.

"Let's go." He released her and grabbed her hand, Emma was panting from pleasure all the way down to the car.

* * *

"Here you go, love." Killian pulled out her chair and placed a napkin in her lap, rubbing her sex so that she stiffened and punched him in the shoulder.

"Ouch, Swan." He joked, placing a deep kiss on her lips. As she was about to fight his tongue for dominance he pulled away, laughing at her groan of annoyance.

"Tell me about your week, Swan." Killian stated, looking at her with lust and interest.

"We solved the case about the wife, it was husband which Graham refuses to let me forget that he predicted it." Emma ignored the jealous glare in his eyes when she brought up Graham.

"How is Graham?" Killian asked through gritted teeth, making Emma raise an eyebrow.

"He is fine. Don't be so jealous of him, he is like a brother to me." She tried to calm him down but it was not working.

"Like and is are two very different things. When he is like your brother, you can still sleep with him."

"How was Paris?" Emma quickly changed the topic, even though she knew that he would not stop bringing it up.

"It was ok, bunch of meetings and events. I wished you could have come with me, the hotel was amazing." He said, winking at her so that Emma giggled and rolled her eyes.

"I would have busy seeing the sights. Paris seems like one of the most gorgeous places in the world." He chuckled and shook his head, the waiter walked over to them and they ordered their dinner.

"I have a gift for you." Killian whispered, grabbing one of her hands and placed a small box in the palm.

"You didn't have to do that." Emma said, looking down at the box.

"Open it." He ordered, watching her open the top slowly. She gasped and pulled out a pair of small black diamond studs.

"Oh my god." She said, pulling out her current earrings and placing the new ones in.

"They look amazing on you." He smiled, rubbing light patterns on her hands. She smiled and pulled one hand away and reached into her purse.

"I have something for you as well." She handed over the envelope and Killian froze, trying to read her face if it was signed or not. He finally gave up and looked at it, his face breaking into a giant smile.

"You signed it." Emma smiled and nodded, suddenly Killian jumped up and grabbed her hand. Pulling her up from the seat and dragged her towards the door.

"Where are we going? We didn't even get our dinner." She said, knowing exactly where they were going.

"I need you. Now." He growled, capturing her lips as he pressed her against the door of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Emma barely had time to walk into the apartment before Killian dragged her to the middle of the room.

"Stay." He ordered, the dominance filled his voice. Emma froze, she was terrified and excited at the same time. He locked the door and walked behind her, tying the red tie around her eyes. The only sound in the room was her breathing, he circled her like a starving man with his fingers drawing a light line around her body so that she shivered.

"I missed you, my Swan." He hissed into her ear, Emma shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath and what was to come. Suddenly she felt the dress being ripped from her body, Ruby was going to be pissed but that was the last thing on her mind. It fell away from her body in pieces, while he forced her to kneel on the ground. There were no words between them, only the sound of her breathing and him opening up trunks.

"Don't move." He growled. Emma had jumped at the sudden feeling of him bounding her hands with silk ties.

"Thighs apart, ankles crossed." He ordered, hitting her between the thighs with a whip. Emma obeyed, her knees ached at the new position but she didn't care. His jeans rubbed against her cheek as he stroked her hair.

"Did you miss me, my Swan?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair till the braid came undone. Before she could answer he started to speak.

"Did I tell you that in all those meetings, I was wishing I be with you instead? Having you in this position, your lips wrapped around my cock." His voice was soft and full of lust, making Emma wetter by the second. She could tell that he was truly happy in his element, happy that she had decided tube apart of this element.

"My cock sinking into your body as you screamed out in pleasure and pain." He continued, Emma moved a little bit and he froze.

"Don't move. Maybe I should punish you for that, what do you think?" He hissed, darkness filled his voice.

"Answer me." His voice was stronger, Emma's throat suddenly went dry as she tried to speak the words.

"I disobeyed you, Captain." She forced out, knowing that was the answer he wanted to here.

"Yes, you did." He hissed, moving back over to the trunks. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down but couldn't. She listened to the rustling and closing of trunk lids as he searched for something. He returned, Emma could feel his presence before her.

"Kiss it." He growled, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to what felt like hard, cold leather.

"This is a belt, Swan." He told her, making her shudder on the inside.

"Stand." He ordered, Emma stood up slowly so that she didn't fall down from not being able to use her hands.

"The bed, Swan." He grabbed her arm to steadier her, tight enough so that Emma could feel bruises form. Emma moved towards the direction of the bed, when her knees hit the soft silk she laid over it. Her ass stood up in the air and she moaned at the feeling of his hands playing with the cheeks.

"Safe word?" He whispered, Emma froze as she tried to remember it.

"Red."

"Good Swan." He praised her before bring the belt across her ass. The sting caused her legs to squeeze together and with every hit after that, her eyes screwed shut.

"Five." He breathed out, Emma released the air that she was holding when she noticed that he was done. Tears soaked the tie and her ass felt raw, she jumped at the cool gel that he began rubbing on the skin.

"Stand and look at me, my Swan." He whispered, Emma obeyed and he removed the tie as soon as she was facing him.

"I'm sorry, Captain." She whispered as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I should have listened." He played with her hair, twirling a piece between his fingers while he looked deep into her eye.

"Good Swan. Now no more crying, you served your punishment." He ordered, placing the piece of hair behind her shoulder and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue forced its way into her mouth, but it stopped her from entering his mouth. He pulled away, licking her lips so that a shiver through her body.

"You don't deserve tasting my mouth, yet." He said, raising an eyebrow at Emma. She stood still for a second, thinking of what she was supposed to do.

"What do I have to do to earn it, Captain?" He smiled at that question and pressed kisses from her cheek to her ear. He bit on the lobe and whispered into her ear.

"On your knees." She kneeled almost automatically, rushing to remove his pants. He chuckled at the sight before him as he gripped his cock. He moved closer and proceeded to spread the cum across her lips, she licked it from her lips right away. He pressed harder and she opened her mouth, sucking him in deep and ran her tongue along the veins.

"Oh my Swan, deeper." He ordered, moaning as his head moved back. Emma smiled and opened her mouth wider, taking him as far as she could. She feels his hand tangle in her hair and she moaned, the vibration from her throat making him groan. He began controlling the pace, all Emma had to do was suck at the right moment.

"On the bed." He demanded, moving away as soon as he felt closer to his release. Emma smiled and crawled onto the bed, he flipped her over and forced her to lie on her back with her legs wide open. His hand shoved two fingers into her dripping wet sex, making her scream. She begins biting her lip and moving her hips in time with his fingers. He removes his fingers and yanks her forward so that her entrance brushes against his cock. He takes no time in thrusting into her, fast and hard then slow and deep. Emma moaned, this change in pace kept her close to the edge but it wasn't enough to push her over.

"Beg me to let you cum, my Swan."

"Please…oh Captain let me cum." She pleaded, her cries filling the apartment. He begins fucking her harder, in time with her pleads.

"Louder." He orders, sweat covering Emma's forehead.

"Captain, please let me cum. Please Captain." She screamed, he smiled and pressed down her clit hard, her back arched and her release came crashing over her.

"Louder." He yelled, his thrusts were beginning to harder and faster as he chased his own released. Emma obeyed, screaming louder than she had ever screamed before. He shoves inside her deep and released, coating her walls. He collapsed on top of her, pressing her into the bed.

"You are mine, Emma Swan." He whispers and Emma couldn't help but smile at that statement.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Ruby is going to be pissed about the dress." Emma joked, picking up the pieces of the once beautiful dress.

"I will buy her a new one." He whispered into her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and starting nibbling on her neck. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as he ran his hands down her sides and sucked marks behind her ear and on the neck. Suddenly there was a loud growl that filled the apartment.

"Sorry." Emma blushed, covering her stomach with her hands. Killian let out a loud laugh and released her, walking over to the small kitchen.

"Sit." He ordered, pointing to one of the bar stools but Emma stood still.

"Do you have some clothes for me?" She asked, looking down at her naked body. He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling ingredients out from cabinets.

"White trunk in the corner. Even though I would much rather have you naked." He stated, winking at her. Emma grinned and turned around, opening the trunk. It was filled with shoes, dresses, and underwear. She pulled on some barely there black underwear and was about to pull on a dress but then got an idea. She looked around and grabbed Killian's shirt, pulling it on and button only the bottom two buttons.

"Bloody hell." Killian growled when he watched Emma sit down at the stool, his hand tighten on the packet of steak while his eyes filled with lust.

"I thought you would like it." She winked at him, leaning on the counter to look at what he was making while also giving him a view of the lacy black bra.

"Stir fry, love." He answered her questioning look. Emma looked down Killian's body, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were low on his hips and no shirt. She was getting wet just watching him cook, getting wet for something that wasn't food.

"Grab the beers." He ordered, pouring the food onto two plates. Emma nodded and walked over to the fridge, grabbing two beers. When she placed them down on the table, Killian wrapped his arms around her and began playing with the hem of the shirt.

"Bloody vixen, wearing my favorite shirt." He hissed into her ear, his fingers moving up to slowly unbutton the shirt. Once the shirt was open, he hooked his arm around her stomach and flushed her against his chest.

"You are so soft, amazing my Swan." He whispered into her ear, pulling the shirt away from her body. His lips began moving across her shoulder, making her squirm.

"Do not move, Swan." He orders, placing a bite on her skin after every word. He quickly removes her bra, his hands cupping her breasts and played with her nipples till they were hard to his touch. Emma raises her hands and wrapped them around his head so that her breasts were pressed into his hands more. As she pulled on his hair, rolling her head to the side, he pulled on her breasts so that she moaned.

"Oh god, Captain." She moans, arching her back and he chuckled.

"You like this, you like what I do to your body?" He hisses into her ear, biting on the shell.

"Yes, Captain." She moans, gasping as he pinches the nipples. His hands moved down her body, ripping the panties from her sex. He slowly inserts a finger and groans at the feeling of her heat.

"You are dripping for me, Swan." He moans, spinning her around so that Emma could watch him taste his finger.

"Undress me." He orders, making Emma kneel in front of him. She reaches for his sweatpants but he swats them away.

"Teeth." Emma looks up at him and bites down on the elastic, pulling the clothing down his legs nice and slow. She raises a hand and looks up at him, silently asking for permission. He nods and she wraps her hand around his cock, pumping him slowly.

"Up." He demand, pulling slightly on her hair so that she stand up. He moves back and lays on the bed, Emma following him with interest.

"Suck me." Emma smiles and running a fingernail down his length so that he jerks his hips. She winks and leans forward, taking him into her mouth. She began sucking hard, listening to his moans and groaned.

"Stop. Ride me." He shouts, making Emma release him with a wet pop. She crawls over his body, his hands resting on her hips as she positioning her entrance above his cock. They both groan with pleasure as she lowers slowly onto him, arching her back at the deeper position.

"Oh captain." She moans as he swivels his hips, placing a hand on his chest for support.

"Move, Swan." Emma obeys right away, intertwining their fingers and lean forward. Her hair brushed over his nipple and she pushes off him and back down, their eyes locked as she moved at a steady pace. He raises his hips so that she bounces up, they begin picking up the pace as they chased their releases.

"Captain!" Emma screams, collapsing on his chest as she climaxes and he quickly flips them, pounding into her till he released in her. He rolls off her, they laid in silence just listening to the sound of their breathing.

"So much better then dinner." Emma whispers finally, making Killian chuckle and sit up. He tosses his shirt to her as he pulls the sweatpants back on, walking over the table to collect the food. Emma sat down at the table, watching him heat up the food in the microwave.

"What do you have to do this week?" He asked when he returned, placing the food down in front of her.

"A bunch of reports, unless someone brings in a case then I work on that as well." Emma responds, eating her food. She could feel his deep stare on her head, making her blush.

"So you will be able to spend all weekend with me?" He asks, hopefully. Emma nods and he grins, taking a swing of beer.

"I think so, I will keep you updated on that." She answered, they stared at each other in silence.

"Time for you to go home." He announced, standing up. Emma followed and collected all the clothing that was destroyed, which ended up just being a bra. As Killian collected his keys and wallet, Emma pulled on a pair of jeans she found at the bottom of her trunk.

"Ready?" He called out, Emma nodded and followed him out the door. She was sad that they had to end this night.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Emma snuck into the apartment after a sweet make out session with Killian. The last thing she wanted was Ruby to notice that she was wearing a different outfit then what she wore to the date.

_Captain: You still have my shirt_

She grinned at her phone, looking down at the shirt that she had. It smelled like him, rum and salt.

_Swan: You still my underwear from the first night_

_ Captain: You know that is my favorite shirt. I want it back._

_ Swan: I think it looks so much better on me._

An idea popped into her head and she laid down on her bed, removing her bra and unbutton the shirt. She raised her phone above her and snapped a photo for her breasts that were mostly hidden by the shirt. She sent the photo to Killian and waited for his response.

_Captain: Bloody hell. It does look so much better on you._

_ Swan: Told you so._

_ Captain: Sent a photo_

Emma opened the photo as quickly as she could, wondering what he could possibly be sending her. It was a photo of him holding her panties to his nose, his deep blue eyes stared into the camera with lust and humor.

_Swan: You are such a pirate_

_ Captain: You know you love it ;)_

_ Captain: I will need a new pair through because the smell is disappearing though._

Emma grinned, rushing over to her dresser and she pulled out a pair bloody red underwear. It was tiny and covered in lace. She pulled for the jeans and pulled on the underwear, rubbing them on her sex so that they were nice and soaked with her arousal. She sat down on the bed and spread her legs open, taking a photo so he could see how wet she was.

_Swan: How is that ;) You can have these next time._

When he didn't respond right away, Emma just figured that he was driving. She buttoned up his shirt a little and walked out into the kitchen, planning on making hot chocolate. As she stood by a cabinet, looking for the mix, two arms wrapped around her.

"Your room. Now!" Killian growled, he tossed her over his shoulder before she could ask questions. As he stomped into her bedroom, locking the door behind him, she remembered that she forgot to lock the front door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing to me?" He demanded, tossing her on the bed and laid on top of her. Before she could answer, he captured her lips in an aggressive kiss. His teeth bit and pulled on her lips, his tongue digging into her mouth.

"I need you. I need you now." He hissed, pulling her forwards so that his erection pressed against her core.

"I am guessing you enjoyed the photo." Emma moaned, rocking her hips in time with his. He crawled down her body, unbuttoning the shirt and placed bites all down the exposed skin. Her back arched as he reached her red panties, he pressed his nose against her soaking wet core and took a deep breath in.

"My favorite smell in the whole world." He groaned out, pulling them off and quickly stuffed them in his pocket. He blew on her core, chuckling as she squirmed with the rush of pleasure ran through her body.

"Oh god, Killian." Emma moaned, suddenly she screamed out as his teeth closed down on the lips of her core.

"What is my name?" He growled, looking at her with his dominant look.

"Captain. I am so sorry Captain." Emma pleaded, she forgot about his other side.

"Good Swan." He praised, crawling back over her body and pushed into her. Emma moaned loudly, he smiled and lifted her hands then placed them onto the bar of her headboard.

"Hold on tight, Swan." He ordered and Emma tightened her grip on the bars. He lifted her legs, hooking them over his shoulders and began pounding into her at a crazy rate. He leaned forward and latched his teeth onto her nipple, biting down till she screamed out.

"Oh god. Captain!" She screamed, her release crashing over her. It was the hardest orgasm she had ever felt.

"I am not done with you." He growled, biting down on the other nipple. He kept pounding into her, her legs began to cramp up but she didn't care as other release crashes over her.

"One more Swan. Give into me." He demanded, crashing his lips against hers. His fingers moved down to her clit and rubbed as hard as his thrusts were. She screamed out once more, her legs felt like Jell-O and her whole body shook. Finally Killian moaned into her mouth, his release coating her walls. They laid in silence, still connected as she felt his cock soften.

"I should send you a photo more often." Emma joked, making him chuckle and look at her.

"I won't complain if you do." He said, finally rolling off her. He then pulled her onto of him, her head resting on his chest. She placed a kiss on his chest and looked up at him, he winked and played with her hair.

"What was this round three?" Emma asked, trying to remember how many times they had done it today.

"Sounds right, I don't really keep count though." He said, brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"So…" Emma whispered, she was horrible at after sex conversations. He grinned and rolled her off him, he laid on his side and she mirrored him.

"Tell me something about you." He whispered, looking deep into her eyes. Emma blushed, unsure what to say about herself.

"I thought you knew everything about me." She teased, he gave a half smile but kept silent as he waited for the answer.

"My favorite drink is hot chocolate with cinnamon." She said the first thing that came to mind, remembering that that was what she was planning on making it before he came over.

"Wow that is my favorite as well." He said, making Emma look shocked.

"Wait, really?" He chuckled and nodded, she stared at him for some time before accepting his answer.

"Favorite movie?" Emma asked, they spent the rest of the night talking and joking. She was enjoying this quiet night, no sex just talking.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Emma woke up to the sound of Ruby leaving the apartment to go to work. She checked her phone and saw that she had about 3 hours before she had to show up. She rolled over carefully and looked at the sleeping man next to her. His hair stood up everywhere and he looked peaceful not the possessive dominant man that she knew him to be.

"You are staring." He moaned out, not opening his eyes. Emma blushed, she hadn't realized that he was awake.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, he grinned and opened his eyes as he pulled her on top of him. She straddled him, feeling his morning wood against her core.

"Not at all." He said, massaging her breasts so that she moaned and arched her back. She swooped down and captured his lips, not caring if she had morning breath.

"What time do you have to be at work?" He whispered against her lips, his fingers drawing light patterns on her back.

"At 10." She whispered back, looking into his deep blue eyes. He grinned and rolled her over, not giving her time to think before he pushed into her. Emma groaned, still sore from the night before but she didn't care about that it. He moved at the slow pace, intertwining their fingers as she wrapped her legs around her waist. He captured her lips in a soft kiss, making her stomach twist with feelings at this sweet side of him.

"Come for me, swan." He ordered, releasing one of her hands and ran his fingers down her stomach till he reached her clit, rubbing lightly on her nerves. Emma moaned and arched her back, her release coming over her with Killian following closely behind.

"Good morning." He whispered, kissing her nose and rolled off her. He began collecting his clothes, Emma watched him as she wrapped herself in a sheet.

"Get dress, love. I will drive you to work after we go somewhere." He ordered, leaving the room. Emma looked confused, worrying what he could have possible have planned before work. She took a quick shower and got dressed, collecting her badge and gun before she left the room. He was sitting on the couch, reading the morning paper. It looked so domestic to Emma, she was still getting over the shock that Killian and Captain were the same person.

"Ready?" He asked, standing up.

"Have you seen my cuffs?" She asked, looking around for her handcuffs but they seemed to be missing. He shook his head and Emma figured that she just left them at the office. She nodded and he helped her with her coat, pressing kisses to her neck.

* * *

"Where are we going?" She asked, unwrapping her breakfast burrito that he had bought for her.

"Give me a bite." He said, ignoring her question. Emma reached over and held the food up to his mouth, she filled with lust as she watched him bit off a piece of the food. They sat in silence, listening to the morning radio and looking the sights pass them. Finally he pulled off the highway and into a Ford Dealership.

"Killian…" Emma warned, finally figuring out what he was doing.

"Get out of the car, Emma." He said, ignoring her once again. She sighed and got out of the car, she couldn't believe that he was doing this.

"Pick one." He said when he reached her, waving his arms to all the cars around them.

"I don't want one." She stated, crossing her arms so that he knew that she was going to be stubborn about this. His dominant side started to show as he stared at her, a low growl sounded from his chest.

"That is not an option. Either you choose or I will." He growled, lifting a finger to show the dealer that had walked over to them to wait.

"I have a car." She answered, she refused to let Killian win this.

"I wouldn't call that piece of crap a car." He responded, leaning closer to Emma and she started to fill with fear a little.

"I don't want one. If I want a new car, I will buy it with my own money." He let out another growl, making Emma shake on the inside with more fear.

"Come here." He demanded, grabbing her arm and dragged her into the car. She started to fight but he was stronger than her, he picked her up and placed her in the passenger's seat.

"I will just go shopping without you." He said, pulling out her cuffs from his pocket. Emma gasped and started yelling as he cuffed her to the door.

"You bastard." She screamed as he slammed the door, walking back to the dealer who was starting to look terrified. Emma screamed and kicked the dashboard, pulling on the cuffs but she couldn't break free. About two hours later, he returned with keys and paperwork in hand.

"Time for work, love." He said, reaching over and unlocked the cuffs once the doors were locked. Emma growled, rubbing her wrists as he drove to the station.

"You bastard." She mumbled, staring out ahead of her. Suddenly he slammed on the brakes, stopping in the middle of traffic.

"Emma Swan, don't you dare ever talk to me that way. I am looking out for you best interest, if that means I buy you a new car then I buy you a new fucking car." He yelled, ignoring the honks from cars behind them. Emma looked scared out of her mind, this was not the man that she woke up with.

"Keep complaining and I will pull you across my knee right now and give you an ass whopping." He threatened, they sat in silence as he waited for her to respond.

"Good Swan." He said after sometime and began driving again. Emma sighed, feeling defeated as he pulled in front of the police station. She turned and tried to open the door but Killian locked it.

"I need your keys, Emma." He whispered, holding out his hand for the keys to her beetle. Emma sighed and reached for her keys, but instead of handing them over she quickly unlocked the door and opened the door before he could lock it again.

"Emma Swan." He yelled, but Emma just slammed the door as hard as she could in response.

"Trouble?" Graham asked, he had just walked up to her. Emma sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, annoyed.

"No. Everything is just peachy." She forced out, stomping up the steps to the entrance. Graham looked at the car and saw Killian glaring at him with pure hate. They stared at each other, having their own silent conversation before Killian finally drove off.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Emma, do you want to talk about it?" Graham asked, rushing up to her as she walked to the break room.

"He bought me a god damn car. Without my opinion or permission." Emma summarized the morning, making a pot of coffee.

"Seriously?! What kind of car?" Graham asked, Emma groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, you are such a guy!" Emma yelled, stomping out of the room with her mug. When she got closer to her desk, she froze.

"What the hell do you want?" She demanded, Killian was sitting in the chair next to her desk. He twirled a pen between his fingers, looking at her with a blank face.

"Don't talk to me like that. I want to talk to you." Emma sighed and spun around walking down the hall. Killian sighed, following her down the hallway as well. She walked into the hall closet that they had first made out in, turning around to look as him as he closed and locked the door.

"Explain. You have five minutes." Emma demanded, crossing her arm over her chest after placing her coffee down on a shelf.

"I like you being the demanding one." Killian whispered, winking at her as he tried to lighten the situation.

"I am leaving." Emma said, rolling her eyes as she walked towards the door but he cut her off.

"Please, Swan, hear me out. I will keep my comments to myself."

"Four minutes."

"You have to understand, I want you safe. Your car worries me and I want to spoil you, you are mine and I want you to feel special." He explained, she was pressed against the door and he had his hands on the door on either side of her head.

"I want you to be happy in this relationship, please just understand that this another part of me." He whispered, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I need you to talk to me before you do something big like that. No matter how messed up this relationship is, communication is a huge part." Emma responded, starting to understand where he was coming from.

"God, what are you doing to me?" He groaned, running his thumb across her bottom thumb. Emma smiled a little, biting the pad of his thumb so that he moaned with lust.

"Are we good?" He asked, rocking his hips against her core so that she moaned.

"Yes, only if I can keep my car." Emma said, looking deep into his eyes.

"Only if you drive the new car, I will pay for you to park it at the apartment building." He answered, she smiled and nodded. He captured her lips, rocking his hips even more. Suddenly Emma's phone started to ring, making both of them groan.

"What, Graham?" Emma barked into the phone, making Killian chuckle at her tone.

"Fine, give me five minutes." She said, hanging up. She kissed Killian quickly before getting out of his grasp.

"When are you getting lunch?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Emma opened the door, walking out of the room with Killian behind her.

"I am not sure when we are getting lunch. Another case came in." She answered, suddenly Killian grabbed her hand and spun her into his arms.

"Text me when you are free." He whispered against her lips, making her giggle.

"What happens if I don't want to?" She whispered, testing him.

"Not an opinion." He responded pulling on her hair so that he could capture her lips in an aggressive kiss. His tongue forced its way into her mouth while his arm pressed her body against him more.

"Emma!" Graham called out, forcing the couple to separate. He was holding a coffee mug for her, grinning at the sight of Killian glaring at him with hate.

"Coming." She said, looking at her friend with an annoyed look. Killian lifted her chin up to him, capturing her lips in a soft kiss while his eyes were locked on Graham.

"Goodbye, love. Text me when you are free." He whispered, kissing her forehead before disappearing out onto the street.

"Thanks." She glared at Graham, grabbing the coffee from his hand. He chuckled and followed her out to the station. She froze and saw Killian leaning against a black 2015 mustang.

"Forgot to give you your car." He stated, as they got closer. Graham let out a low whistle while Emma's jaw dropped open in shock.

"A mustang?!" He chuckled and took her hand, walking her around to the driver's side while Graham climbed into the passenger's seat.

"It seems like your type of car. Fast, good looking." He stated, opening the door for her and helped her sit down. The interior was black with dark red leather seats, it had all the latest gadgets which Graham was already messing with.

"Push that button, love." Killian whispered, closing the door while Emma pushed the button. The top started opening and Emma gasped as she watched it disappear behind her, Killian grinned and leaned on the door frame.

"Convertible, just for you." He whispered, kissing her before she started the car.

"Thanks, love." Graham yelled, grinning at Killian who just made a low growl noise. Emma looked at him with happiness but also apologizing eyes as they drove off.

"Ouch, why did you do that?" Graham yelped as Emma punch him hard in the arm when they pulled in front of the crime scene.

"Stop pissing him off." Emma growled, climbing out of the car.

"But it's so easy." He said, making Emma glared at him.

"I don't see what you see in him. He is possessive, an ass, crazy, and a playboy. Should I continue?" Emma groaned, looking at Graham with annoyance.

"Stop Graham, I don't judge you on the whores that you used to sleep with all the time when we were roommates. He is really trying to accept you but I need you to do the same." Graham pulled her to a stop before the entrance of the crime scene.

"Emma, I need you to understand something. I need you to keep an open mind about what I am about to say. I don't want to see you with him, not only because of my feelings for you but because he isn't good for you. There is something off about him, I will never be able to trust him even if he decides to trust me."

"Graham…"

"Emma, don't say anything. I need you to understand that I want to see you happy, see you with me." He stated before walking into the entrance without waiting for an answer from Emma.

"God damn it." Emma growled, drinking the rest of her coffee violently before following Graham to do her job.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Smee, I need those reports by the end of the day." Killian called from his office. His assistant nodded and returned to typing on his computer. Killian leaned back in his chair, running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly his phone buzzed with a message popping up on the screen.

_Swan: I need you, Captain_

He grinned at the text, she never called him that unless she really wanted him.

* * *

_Captain: Meet me at the apartment_

Emma looked at her phone and quickly began collecting her things. She needed to be distracted from what Graham had told her, she need her Captain. She drove like a mad man over to the apartment, rushing into the place with excitement and desire. She quickly stripped and placed her clothes off to the side so that he didn't rip any of her clothing.

"Hello, my Swan." She jumped at the feeling of Killian stepping behind her, his erection pressed against her ass.

"Hello, Captain." Emma moaned, grinding her ass against him a little before he stopped her. He took her hand and led her to the middle of the room, where two chains hung from the ceiling. He lifted her hands and locked them into place with the chains, using his legs to spread her legs so that she was in the shape of an X.

"Now, you were very disobedient today. Weren't you, my Swan?" He asked, circling her like a hungry animal.

"Yes, Captain." Emma responded, her core getting wetter by the second. He kneeled in front of her, kissing his way up her legs. His fingers moved up her sides and massaged her breasts while his lips sucked dark marks on her hips. Emma let out a soft moan as his mouth traveled up her stomach, reaching her breasts. His lips attached to one of them, sucking and pulling so that she shook with desire.

"Please, Captain." She begged, as he switched to the other nipple. He looked up at her and bit down so that she yelled out in pain and pleasure.

"This is your punishment, my Swan." He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the shell so that she moaned louder. He bit down on the shell, making her yell once again.

"Yes, Captain." She yelled out, feeling him smile against her ear. His body pressed against her as he reached above her head, the chains moved so that she could move around more.

"Kneel before the Captain." He demanded, moving away from her. Emma obeyed, her head facing the ground as she listened to him unzip his pants.

"Show me how sorry you are." He ordered, hitting his cock against her lips. His hand went to the back of her head, guiding her to his cock that he gripped with his other hand. Emma opened her mouth, allowing him to slide over her tongue. He guided her head at the speed that he felt was right as her desire grew stronger. She tried to lower her hands down to her core but they were yanked away by the chain, making her groan with pain.

"The chain was loosened for me, not for you." He growled, she moaned with his cock still in her mouth as an answer. She moved her hands to his balls, massaging them between her fingers as he pushed her head faster. He groaned, feeling his release coming closer when he pulled away from her.

"Finish on your face." He ordered, glaring at her till she wrapped her hand around his shaft. She pumped him, her eyes locked with his as she finished the job. He groaned with pleasure as he released on her face, loving the sight of her covered in his release.

"Was that good for the Captain?" Emma whispered, licking her lips to getting the little bit that fell on her lips.

"Yes, but not enough for your punishment to be over." He pulled on the chain, causing her to raise to the position before with her hands above her head. He walked behind her, his chest pressed to her back as his fingers ran down to her soaking wet core. She let out a moan, thinking that she was finally going to get some relief but instead he slapped her sensitive area with a hard slap making her jolt with the sudden pain. He repeated the movement, chuckling in her ear as he listened to her whimpers of pain.

"I love it when my Swan whimpers." He whispered in her ear before disappearing from behind her. She listened to him open different trunks till he found what he was looking for. He returned back to the same position, chest to back, she heard a soft buzzing noise but just thought it was just a phone until he touched it to her clit. Emma screamed out from the sudden jolt of pleasure, her head leaning back onto his shoulder. He pressed the vibrator to her clit harder, chuckling in her ear as he moved the vibrator up and down on her clit so that she moaned louder.

"Please, Captain." She moaned out, praying that he would finally let her get her release that she was dying for. Suddenly the vibrator fell to the floor and his hands moved back to her ass, slapping her cheeks before pulling them apart. His cock pressed on her asshole, slowly pushing inside.

"Oh Captain, please. I need you, please, Captain." She begged as he filled her as a little bit more before pulling out.

"I have tortured you long enough, my Swan." He chuckled into her ear, his fingers returning to her core. Two fingers pushed into her while his thumb rubbed her nerves, making her moan out louder.

"You may come, my Swan." He whispered into her ear, pumping his fingers faster and moved his thumb faster. Emma screamed out as she came on his hand, her head pressing it his shoulder more as his hand brought her gently back down to earth.

"Thank you, Captain." She whispered, listening to him clean off his hand with his tongue. He chuckled and placed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"You're welcome, Swan." He answered, walking over to the kitchen to get a rag to clean off her face. She felt weak and sleepy but almost amazing, she was happy with this relationship.

"I guess I should behave better." She whispered, letting him wipe off her face. He laughed and kissed her lips.

"I like you bad and good." He whispered before attacking her lips again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

"Do you want to talk about your sudden need for me?" Killian asked, watching Emma get dressed.

"Not really." She simply stated, not wanting to think about Graham. She turned around and jumped a little, not realizing how close Killian was to her.

"I am a great listener, one of my many talents." He whispered, nibbling on her ear.

"I am fine, really. Just needed a break from the world of homicide." She moaned out, leaning into his lips that were working away on her skin.

"Glad I could be of service." He hissed into her ear, pulling away to pick up his stuff.

"You want to grab lunch? I am not ready to go back yet." Emma asked, looking at him with hope.

"I would love to but I have a bunch of paper work to do at the office." He said, taking her hands into his.

"I could come with you, see what you do for a living. Order takeout and enjoy each other's companies." She whispered, palming his erection softly as he growled with pleasure.

"Sounds like a good deal to me, let's go." He said, pulling out the door.

* * *

"Alright, how is the pirate club doing?" Killian asked, digging into a carton of Chinese food. Emma sat on the couch off to the side, watching him at work. He seemed like a totally different person, business like and completely serious. He would steal a couple of looks over at Emma, smiling like they had an inside joke before focusing back on the meeting.

"Very well. One of our biggest profits, I think we should look into expanding." His partner will stated, looking through a folder of reports.

"Not yet, I want to have more of a safety net before we start another project. How is the restaurant holding? I remember having some problems with it last month."

"Much better, changing the menu to be more family friendly was a good choice."

"Good. Is there anything else we need to look over?" Killian asked, looking over at Emma. She was reading a book that she found, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Nope, we can discuss the employment in about an hour." Will said, noticing that his friend was a little distracted. He collected and said his goodbyes before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Come here, love." Killian said, waving Emma over to his lap. She grinned and walked over, straddling him in his big chair.

"You know, listening to you talk about business is a major turn on for me." Emma whispered, sucking on his neck while he grinded her hips down on his erection.

"Mmm, listening to me talk about rates. Employment. Charts. Profit. Decline." He whispered into her ear, his tongue rolling over each word. Emma moaned and nodded, biting her lip as he looked into her eyes. Suddenly he picked her up and spun her around so that she was sitting in the chair and he was standing over her.

"Your chair feels amazing." Emma said, rubbing her palms over the soft leather.

"That isn't the only thing that feels amazing." He whispered, rubbing her thighs as he placed open mouthed kisses on the skin under her ear.

"What do you want, Captain?" Emma moaned, her eyes rolling back with pleasure.

"You." He growled into her ear before capturing her lips in a heated kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, he pulled off her shirt and bra throwing them somewhere in the room.

"I want to use you." He hisses, his thumb brushing by her core so that Emma moaned with more pleasure. His hand moved over and rubbed her core with his hand, hard enough to show that he was there.

"Get up, my swan." He ordered, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed. Emma stood up slowly, watching him open his suit slowly.

"Strip." He demanded, watching her bend over to remove her shoes and jeans. He removes his shirt and vest, placing it neatly on the chair before he spins her around so that she was trapped between him and the hard edge of the desk. He leans in, rubbing his nose along the column of her neck as he pulled her leg up so it wraps around his hip.

"Stay just like that, Swan." He ordered, grinding himself against her core. Only her underwear and his pants separated them making Emma desperate to remove those articles. Her hand travel up his arms till they reached the shoulders, her nails digging in so that he hissed in pain and grinded harder. His lisp moved on her neck, making as many marks as he could to prove that she was his.

"Up on the desk." He said, pulling away to remove his pants as Emma lifted herself onto the hard surface. Her legs dangled off the edge as she took in the sight of Killian stripping for her, his cock bobbing against is stomach as his hand wrapped around it. He pumped it a little, watching her eyes feel with even more lust. He moved his clothes from the chair and sat down, signaling her to join him. Before she could sink down on him, his fingers slip between her folds.

"Mmm, always ready for me." He growled, two fingers pumped inside her as his thumb circled her nerves. Emma's nails dug harder into his shoulders, trying to keep balance as her release started getting closer. Suddenly he stops and she glares at him, his eyes dancing with laughter.

"Ready, my Swan?" He asked, lining his cock with her entrance. Emma bit her lip and nodded, sinking down on him. They both groan as her heat covers his cock, their foreheads pressed to each other.

"Move." He orders, fingers digging into her hips so that she can feel bruises form. She moves at a fast pace, making the chair shake with the movement. He groans and throws his head back, sweat his body. Emma grins at the sight of him being full of pleasure, pleasure that she caused. She moves faster, one of her hands releasing his shoulder and travel down to her clit.

"Oh god, Emma!" He yells, releasing into her. Emma freezes, shocking that he just used her name. He doesn't seem to notice, his hips still thrusting into her so her release comes over her but Emma was too distracted to enjoy it. He had said her name, her actually name. Not Swan, not love, Emma.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"I have to go." Emma said suddenly, climbing off Killian. He looked at her get changed, shocked and confused.

"You just got here." He said, getting changed as well.

"I should really be getting back, ton of work to do." Emma said quickly, she noticed that Killian hadn't brought up him saying her name. Maybe he just didn't notice that he had said it, she thought to herself.

"Let me drive you to your car."

"No! I mean, I will just a cab." Emma said sharply, her hand raised to stop him. Killian looked at her even more confused, he had no idea why she was suddenly acting like this.

"Don't be stupid, just let me drive you." He said, his dominant look filling his eyes. Suddenly Smee knocked on the door and looked in, ignoring Killian and Emma trying to fix their sex hair.

"What?" Killian demanded, he wasn't done fighting with Emma yet.

"Call on line five. Walsh." Smee answered said shortly, his body shaking at the sudden anger in Killian's voice.

"Damn it, fine, Emma stay where you are." He said, picking up the phone. Emma watched him until he started talking on the phone then rushed out of the office, ignoring Killian's yells for her.

"Taxi." Emma yelled when she was on the street, waving her hand for one. As soon as one pulled up in front of her, Killian came storming through the front doors.

"Swan!" He yelled but Emma just quickly slammed the door and told the driver to drive. As they pulled back onto the street, she gave directions to her car then turned around to see Killian shrinking in the distance.

* * *

"Here you go, miss. $20 even." The driver said and Emma handed him the money before climbing out of her car and into her other car. She sat in silence, slamming her hands on the steering wheel. First Graham and now Killian, it was supposed to be just friends with Graham and just sex with Killian but no, they had to go mess it up.

"Damn it." She shouted, finally turning on her car. As she was about to pull out of her parking spot, Killian drove behind her car so that she was trapped in.

"Fuck!" Emma yelled slamming the emergency park on and locked the doors so that he couldn't get into the car as she watched him climb out of his car.

"Swan! Open the window." He yelled, slamming his hand on the driver's window making the car shake a little.

"No." She shouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She knew that she was being stupid and should just talk to him but she really didn't want to.

"Blood hell. I am not moving till you fucking talk to me." He yelled, glaring at her through the window. Emma sighed and rolled her window down a little, just enough so that they didn't have to scream at each other.

"What?!" She demanded, looking straight ahead instead of at him.

"What the bloody hell was that?! I told you to wait for me." He said, looking at her with anger and confusion.

"You said my name." Emma shouted, making Killian freeze and look even more confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, leaning against the frame of the car so that he was looking down at her through the window.

"During sex, you moaned Emma instead of Swan." She explained, still refusing to look at him. She didn't want to look into his deep blue eyes, knowing that once she did it would bring all the feelings that she could have for him would come rushing to the surface.

"No I didn't…" Killian said, unsure of those words as they left his mouth. He tried hard to think back to when he climaxed at the office, sure enough he could only remember him moaning her name instead of Swan.

"I can't do this anymore. I wanted just sex, nothing else. I am out." Emma said, bringing the silence. Killian's heart felt tight, like it was breaking.

"Emma…you have to look at me when you say that. If you tell me those words while you look me in the eyes, and mean it, then I will leave. He said, kneeling so that he was eye to eye with her through the window. Emma took a deep breath and turned to him, looking into his deep blue eyes.

"I want out. We are done." She said, quickly looking away as soon as those words came out of her mouth. Her heart started to break as she listen to Killian say ok and walk back to his car, driving off without another word. Emma sat in silence, fighting back the tears that threatened to come to her eyes. She pulled out of the parking garage, driving over to the station with music blasting to help clear her mind.

* * *

"Emma. We need to talk." Graham announced the second that she walked into the station. She sighed and walked over to her desk, sitting down and pretended to be hard at work.

"Emma." Graham said, leaning on her desk with his hand on the paper that she was pretending to read.

"What?" She demanded, trying to make it clear that she really didn't want to talk.

"Where did you disappear to after the crime scene?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

"Went to go see Killian." Emma answered shortly, crossing her over her chest.

"How is he?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light so that she would be less uncomfortable.

"We aren't talking anymore, if that is what you are wondering." Emma said sourly, trying to ignore the happy look in Graham's eyes.

"How come?"

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Emma said, she was finally done with this conversation.

"Ok, ok. I can take a hint, but I still want to talk about this morning." He said, reaching out to rub Emma's cheek before walking back to his desk. Emma sighed and returned to work, keeping her mind busy from thinking about all her personal problems.

* * *

"Fuck!" Killian yelled when he arrived to his office, slamming the door shut. His fingers pulled at his hair as he passed back and forth, trying to figure out what went wrong. He never got feelings for any of the other girls but yet Emma was different from them. She was dominant and submissive at the same time, plus she was also interesting at the same time.

"Smee, cancel all my other meetings. I am taking the day off." Killian shouted, leaving the office with anger pouring out of him, he was in desperate need of a drink.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

"Alright, fine. If you stop asking me to go out, then I will go out to drinks with you." Emma finally agreed, looking at Graham. He smiled and nodded, collecting his coat and wallet.

"Your car or mine?" He asked, Emma raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you seriously just ask me that? My car, no question." She said, laughing along with Graham as they walked out to her car. He jumped into the passenger, messing with the controls before Emma even got into the driver's side.

"Stop, why do you do that?" Emma slapped his fingers away, making him chuckle and pretend to be mad.

"Where do you want to go?" Emma asked as they pulled out into traffic, Graham messed with the GPS as he looked for a bar to go to.

"How about this one, Jolly Rodger?" He said, pulling the directions up on to the screen.

"Sounds fun." Emma said, following the directions. They pulled up in front of the bar, there was something about it that looked similar to her.

"You coming, sis?" Graham asked, holding the door open for her. Emma nodded and walked into the bar, straight to an empty booth. It wasn't crowded, only a few people spread out around the bar.

"What can I get for you?" Graham asked, laying his coat next to Emma.

"Whiskey." He walked off while Emma pulled out her phone. There were no messages from Killian, only a couple messages from Ruby about this weekend.

"Here you go." Graham placed the glass down in front of her, sitting down next to her.

"Thanks." Emma said, taking a sip as she looked around the room.

"So…about this morning." Graham started to say, taking a swing from his beer bottle.

"I am not ready to talk about it yet." Emma said, her fingers tracing around the rim of her glass.

"What would you like to talk about then?" He asked, moving closer slightly so that his leg was pressed against her leg.

"Did I tell you about Ruby's new man?" Emma said, trying to keep the conversation light. They laughed and talked like nothing had happened between them. As they talked, moving closer together, not noticing Killian walk through the door.

"Bloody hell." He growled, noticing the two of them sitting in the booth. He tapped on the bar, signaling for his usual whiskey. He sat down at the bar, looking over his shoulder once and awhile to look at Emma and Graham.

"Hey there, sweetie." A brunette sat down next to Killian, moving as close as she possible could to him. Normally Killian would brush off any woman like that but tonight was different. If Emma could got out with someone, why couldn't he.

"What is your name, darling?" Killian asked, turning to the woman with one of his hands on her thigh.

"Milah, you are Killian Jones." She said, looking excited. His jaw tightened when she said that, at this moment he would definitely have left the girl. He hated it when woman knew who he was, they were normally just after money. But once again, he need to get back at Emma for dropping him like trash.

"That's correct, love." He whispered, moving his hand up her thigh so that it was almost on her core.

"Holy hell." Emma growled, finally noticing Killian and some whore sitting at the bar. Graham stopped his story and looked in the same direction, smiling on the inside at the sight.

"He moved on fast." Graham mumbled, pretending to be pissed along with Emma.

"Asshole." Emma growled, drinking the rest of her glass.

"I will get you some more." Graham said, reaching for her glass but she waved him off. She stood up and fixed her shirt so that her breasts stood out more. She walked up to the bar and pretended to slip so that she shoved into the whore, making her spill her drink all over her short dress.

"Whiskey, please." Emma said, ignoring the cuss words coming from the whore as she tried to clean up the mess.

"What the hell, bitch?" She spun around, glaring at Emma. Killian leaned back, staying out of the fight.

"Didn't see you there, you should really go get cleaned up." Emma shot back, placing a hand on her hip with attitude.

"You are such a bitch." Milah shouted, standing up to go to the bathroom.

"What college did you go to?" Emma shouted, making the whore turn back around.

"I didn't go to college." She said, looking confused at the question.

"It really shows." Emma spat out, turning around as the whore cussed her out as she walked to the bathroom.

"Well, someone is a little jealous." Killian said, he looked Emma up and down with lust, spending special attention on her breasts.

"Of that whore? You may have too much to drink." Emma raised an eyebrow at him, taking a sip of her drink.

"If that isn't jealously, then I don't know what is." He shot back, his eyes finally locking with Emma's eyes. She let out a low growl before heading back to the booth.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Graham praised, but Emma wasn't in the mood for that. She quickly crawled over Graham and straddle him, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. He was taken back by her forwardness but quickly recovered. His tongue tasted her mouth, it didn't feel the same as Killian's but Emma quickly pushed that thought out of her head.

"Bathroom, now." Emma growled, climbing off his lap and dragged him to the bathroom without letting him answer.

"Swan." Killian whispered desperately, he hadn't taken his eyes off her the whole time. She ignored him, glaring at Milah as she walked back to Killian. Killian ran his fingers through his hair, annoyed by the sight of his Swan going with Graham to the bathroom.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Milah whispered, looking into Killian's eyes.

"No, love, I think I will stay here for a while." Killian said, signaling for another drink.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Emma shoved Graham against the bathroom door as soon as she could, making it slam shut. She attacked his lips and wrapped a leg around his hip. He growled into her mouth and lift her up, carrying her over to the counter.

"I need you." Emma moaned, her fingers reaching for his shirt but he stopped her.

"I need you too, but not here." He whispered, biting and sucking on her neck. She threw her head back and moaned, arching her back into his body. His hands ran all of her body but not touching any of her skin.

"Meet me at your car, I will pay for the drinks." Graham said, pulling away from Emma. She sighed and nodded, watching him leave the bathroom. She stood up and turned to look into the mirror, she looked like a mess. Hickeys had formed from Graham on her neck and her hair was messed up. She fixed her hair and walked out of the bathroom, watching Graham pay for the drinks.

"Swan, don't leave with him. Come with me." Killian's arms wrapped around her waist, his growing against her ass. His lips nibbled on her ear, making her fill with pleasure that Graham couldn't make.

"You won't enjoy him, I being you to new levels of pleasure that Graham cant." He whispered, is hands rubbing her thighs.

"Your body needs me, needs my touch that makes your body fill on fire." He kept whispered, his hands inching towards her core. His had rubbed her core through her pants, making a soft moan escape her lips as his teeth made darker marks over the marks that Graham made.

"Killian…" Emma moaned out, knowing that Graham was probably waiting for her but she couldn't find the brain power to move.

"I need you, I want you. You are mine, all mine." Killian moaned into her ear, taking a deep breath in as he smelled her hair.

"Stop. We are over, no more." She finally got the strength to push him away.

"Don't do this, I want you." Killian growled, trying to wrap his arms around her again but Emma backed away.

"No, no more." She said, quickly walking out the door before he could change her mind.

"What took you so long?" Graham asked, he was leaning against the frame.

"Yup, just peachy." Emma said shortly, getting in the car quickly as Graham reached out for her. They drove in silence, Graham kept trying to start a conversation but Emma would just give him brief answers.

* * *

Emma drags Graham to the apartment, straight to the bedroom without another word.

"Emma, are you sure about this?" He asked as she shoved him down on the bed so that she could straddle him.

"If I wasn't sure, would I be stripping on top of you right now?" She shot back, pulling off her shirt as she grinded down on his erection. Graham gripped her hips, his eyes looking at her face while she looked straight ahead.

"Emma, look at me." He whispered, reaching up to lower her head down to him but Emma suddenly climbed off him.

"Never mind, I can't do this." She said, pulling her shirt on and started walking out of the bedroom. Graham looked confused, unsure what was going on.

"Emma, what happened? You are giving me whiplash." He said, watching at her pick up her keys and wallet from the floor.

"Help yourself to whatever you want, here is money for a cab." Emma ignored him, tossing the wad of cash on the dresser by the door before she left in a rush.

* * *

"You bastard, you stupid pirate bastard." Emma shouted, grabbing Killian by the collars as soon as he walked out of the bar. He had just finished putting Milah into a cab when Emma attacked him, her lips biting and pulling on his lips.

"Love, what is this?" He managed to ask before she attacked him again, her hand rubbing his hardening erection through his pants.

"This is the last time, I swear." She moaned into his mouth, making him smirk at her statement.

"Then we better make it worth your time." He responded, taking her hand so that he could drag her towards his car.

* * *

"Strip and go to bed, now." He demanded the second they were in the apartment. Emma obeyed, taking off all her clothes and laid out on the bed. She listened to him open and close cabinets in the kitchen but she couldn't see what he was pulling out.

"Silk or cuffs?" He whispered, walking over to the side of bed so that he was looking down at her

"You are going to tie me up?" She asked, shocked. Emma thought it was just going to be straight sex, nothing else.

"Silk or cuffs?" He repeated in a lower voice, almost growling as he waited for the answer.

"Silk, I don't want cuts." She finally answered, he nodded and opened a trunk in search of his silk ties. Emma took this chance to look around, finally noticing the tray of sweets. He returned, smiling at Emma's shocked face as he ties her ankles and wrist to the bed so that she was forced to lay flat on the bed.

"Ready, Swan?" He whispered into her ear, nibbling on the shell till she finally let out a moan.

He reached over to the tray and picked up the can of whipped cream, spraying a little in her mouth before coating her breasts and stomach in it. Emma tried to archer back when the cold cream hit her stomach but the ties stopped her. He moved down and sprayed it all over her core, making sure it was carefully covered as Emma moaned at the feeling and sight of it.

"Mmm, my personal dessert." He whispered, spraying some cream in his mouth and kissed Emma aggressively so that the cream transferred into her mouth. He reached for the tray again and traded the cream for caramel drizzle. He lifted the spoon and drew the same pattern on her body as the cream, making her moan louder as the warm caramel covered her. He repeated the same thing, kissing her with caramel in her mouth, his erection growing with every loud moan she made.

"Last but not least." He said, picking up a small bowl of strawberries. He placed one on each of her nipples and two on her core. He bite into another strawberry, holding it between his teeth so that Emma could wrap her lips around it and bite in to it.

"Now, dessert time." He announced, he crawled onto the bed so that he was hovering over her but his body didn't touch the dessert laid out on her. He leaned his head down and captured her lips, their tongues fighting for dominance. He slowly moved down her neck, making sure that Graham's marks were completely covered by his. She moaned loud as his mouth finally reached one of her nipples, taking the strawberry and cream into his mouth. He licked and sucked on that breast till all the dessert was cleaned off then transferred to the other breast, repeating the same movements. Emma moaned out, almost screaming at the way her body felt on fire. His tongue traced the pattern down her stomach, cleaning up all that her body had to offer her. He could see and feel her shaking beneath him which made him grin even more. Finally he reached her core, his tongue driving right in to collect the whip cream. He picked up on of the strawberries that was placed on her core and pushed it into her core so that she screamed with pleasure. He twirled and pushed it in and out to make sure that it was covered in her juices.

"Look at me, Swan." He demanded, waiting her eyes were locked with his before he bit into the strawberry that was dripping with her juices. She moaned and tried to rub her thighs together for release but he kneeled between them so that she couldn't.

"Please, Captain, I need to cum." She begged, her forehead covered in sweat from the amount of pleasure that she was feeling. Killian grinned and quickly took for his clothes, grabbing the whip cream to cover his erection with it.

"Suck." He ordered, laying over her so that her lips could wrap around his erection. Her mouth attacked him, like she hadn't eaten in days. He flexed his hips, fucking her throat until he came. Emma moaned at the sweet and salty taste that filled her mouth, swallowing everything that he had to offer her.

"Should I fuck you now, Swan?" Killian asked, moving down as his dick was already hardening of her mouth covered in his release and whip cream.

"Fuck me, Captain." Emma screamed out as his tip pressed into her core, he plunged in as she said that as his hands wrapped in her hair. Her hands clenched into a fist and she screamed out as her release came crashing over her, he kept pounding into her so that she didn't have time to relax before another release started to form.

"No, please, I can't." Emma cried out, making Killian look down at her as he pounded even harder.

"You can and will." He growled, his release coating her walls as her release made her walls clench down on him. He pulled out and rolled over, quickly uniting her before collapsing next to her. She moved over so she was pressed against him and they fell asleep, wrapping in each other's arms.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Emma woke up to the sound of eggs cooking on the stove, she slowly raised her head as she opened her eyes. Her head pounded, feeling like a train was driving straight through it.

"Morning, love." Killian called, he was standing in the kitchen with no shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Emma blinked, trying to remember how she ended up here with him. When she removed the sheet from her body, all the memories came rushing to her as she say her lack of clothing.

"Holy fuck." Emma yelled, jumping up to collect all her clothes. Killian looked at her with lust, checking out her bare ass as she bent over for the clothes.

"Come eat." He ordered, placing a plate of food on the table but Emma ignored him.

"This was a onetime thing." She growled, quickly dressing as she rushed to the front door. Kilian lunged and slammed the door as soon as she opened it.

"Where the bloody hell do you think you are going?" He growled, blocking her from leaving the apartment.

"I am leaving." She stated, pulling on the door knob but he kept his weight against it.

"That isn't an option. I don't do one night stands with you." He said, wrapping his arms around her and slowly walked her backwards to the dining table. She mumbled cuss words, making him at grin at her colorful names for him.

"I left you. This, between us, is over." Emma said, pointing at his chest then at her chest. He shook his head and lowered his head down to her ear.

"Not after last night. I can't let you leave now." He whispered, biting on the ear lobe. Emma moaned but then collected her thoughts. She quickly slipped under his arms and rushed to the door, leaving the apartments with Killian close on her heels.

"Swan, come back here." He ordered but she just quickly rushed out of the building then asked the doorman to call her a cab.

"Come back to the apartment." He growled, grabbed her arm but Emma yanked out of his grasp. She knew that he wouldn't make a scene in public but he didn't leave her side.

"This is over." Emma repeated, refusing to look at him. He let out a low growl that only she could hear, making her shake a little on the inside.

"Emma, if you leave now, our relationship will be over for good. You don't really want that." He said, his fingers focusing her chin to look up at him.

"That is what I have been saying. I was in this relationship for the sex but you are starting to get feelings for me." She said, glaring into his lustful blue eyes. He sighed and looked deep into her soul, making her weak at the knees a little.

"Are you saying that you don't have feelings for me?" He asked, Emma looked away as the cab pulled up in front of them.

"I don't." She stated even though both of them knew that she was lying. Killian let out a sigh and opened the cab door for her, kissing the top of her hand before she got into the car.

"It was nice knowing you, Ms. Swan." He said, helping her into the cab.

"Nice knowing you as well, Mr. Jones." She responded, nodding a goodbye as he shut the door. As soon as the cab drove off, the tears that had started to fill her eyes began falling down her face as she watching Killian disappear behind her.

* * *

_**4 Weeks Later**_

"Emma, where have you been?" Ruby called out as soon as Emma opened the door to her apartment. She sighed and slipped off her shoes, walking slowly into the kitchen. Ruby had just finished ordering dinner, she watched as Emma pulled out a bottle of wine from the cabinet.

"Work is a bitch." She complained, pouring a large glass for herself then passed the bottle to Ruby. Graham had switched partners after that one night and her partner was too happy for her taste.

"Is it Tink again?" Ruby asked, following Emma into the living room. She nodded and flipped on Netflix as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Graham was so calm and laid-back, Tink follows me around like she is my shadow or something." Emma said, she couldn't find anything on Netflix that she wanted to watch so she switched to the news instead.

"Well, my day was amazing. Victor surprised me for lunch, even though we didn't eat that much." Ruby said, laughing as Emma made a disgusted face at her.

"Too much information." She said right as the doorbell rang, she stood up and grabbed her wallet to pay for the food.

"In most recent news, Jones Enterprises just broke ground on the new apartment building. This will be Killian Jones's third project in the past 8 months." The news announced as Emma walked back into the living room with the food. Ruby froze and looked at Emma who looked at Killian's smiling face that filled the screen.

"You ok?" Ruby whispered, watching her friend with concern. Emma nodded and sat down on the couch, fighting back tears. She hated seeing Killian's face everywhere she went but it was kind of hard to avoid the face of the richest man in the city. As she opened the container of Chinese food, the smell filled her nose and she felt sick.

"Emma, Emma?" Ruby called after her friend, rushing after her as Emma charged to the bathroom. She barely made it to the toilet in time, emptying the contents of her stomach. Ruby rubbed her back and held her hair back as Emma cried into the toilet.

"Are you ok?" Ruby finally asked once Emma had stopped throwing up. Emma slowly nodded, trying to think of what had just happened.

"Did you eat something bad at work?"

"No, I had a protein bar and Gatorade because I was at a crime scene." Emma responded, suddenly it hit her.

"Ruby." She whispered, looking at her friend with fear. Ruby looked at her and it hit her as well, she stood up and rushed out of the apartment to the closet store that sold what they needed. Emma aid on the cold floor, praying that she was wrong, she couldn't possibly be pregnant.

* * *

"Here, I grabbed three different tests." Ruby yelled, rushing back into the apartment. Emma was standing in the kitchen, chugging lemonade so that she would have to pee. Emma grabbed the bag and went into the bathroom, Ruby sat in the living room and waited.

"Five minutes." Emma said, sitting next to Ruby. They held hands, time seemed to slow down as they waited for the results. The second the clock showed that five minutes had passed, Emma and Ruby ran to the bathroom. They both look at all three tests, reading the instructed to see what the signs might.

"Oh fuck." Emma cried out, collapsing on the floor when she saw the two pink lines on each of the tests.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

"So what now?" Ruby asked, Emma and her had been sitting in Emma's room in silence. It had been an hour since they discovered that she was pregnant but neither of them dared to discuss it.

"I don't know." Emma mumbled, staring at her stomach like a monster was growing inside her.

"Well there are multiple options. Adoption?"

"No, I can't risk having it bounce from foster home to foster home." Emma quickly said, a hand going to her stomach.

"Ok, then raise it." Ruby said, knowing that Emma wasn't ready for that yet.

"I can't do that. I am too young for this and plus I would have to deal with Killian."

"Not really, it isn't like you guys will ever talk anything." Ruby offered but Emma just shook her head.

"Can't risk that."

"Well there is one more option." Ruby whispered, looking at Emma with sadness at the thought. She was shocked when she saw Emma shrug her shoulders at that option.

"You aren't fucking serious?!" Ruby yelled, jumping up from the bed.

"There is the only option." Emma argued, watching her friend pace back and forth with anger.

"No that isn't, I can help you raise the child. We can do this together, or you could just get off your fucking high horse and talk to Killian." Ruby yelled, glaring at her friend.

"I can't have you do that. You have a life with Victor and I have a life with my job, a baby would just ruin all of that."

"That is murder, it isn't the baby's fault that you couldn't keep your legs shut." At that statement, Emma jumped up and went to the door.

"Get out." She growled, opening the door for Ruby to leave. Once Ruby was out of the doorway, she slammed it with all the anger that had filled her body. Tears ran down her face as she collapsed on the bed, her face buried into the pillow. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her, all because of a stupid relationship with an amazing man.

* * *

"Graham. I need your help." Emma whispered, she arrived at work even though she had called in sick and headed straight to her old friend's desk.

"Not now, I am busy." He hissed, looking at the blank computer. Emma sighed and pulled on the sleeves of her sweatshirt, she looked like a mess but she could less about her appearance.

"Graham, please." She pleaded, Graham's heart tighten when he heard the pain in her voice. He turned around and his jaw dropped open at the mess before him. Dark bags were under her eyes and her hair was sticking up everywhere.

"Emma, what happened?" He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to cry into his chest.

"Is there somewhere private we could go?" She whispered, not wanting people to stare at her. He nodded and led her quickly to an empty conference room.

"Did he do something to you?" He asked once the door was closed, Emma collapsed into the nearest chair and looked at him with pain.

"I am pregnant." She whispered, watching the blood leave Graham's face.

"You are sure?" He sat down in the chair across from her, his hands holding hers.

"Yup, I took three tests that all came back positive." She said, looking down at her stomach.

"Does he know?"

"No, we broke up a month ago. And I don't want to tell him." She said, tears falling faster as she thought of her pirate.

"What can I do? How can I help?" Graham asked, he pushed all his anger at Emma aside when he realized that she was in serious pain.

"Can you drive me to the clinic? Ruby isn't talking to me and I don't trust myself to drive." She mumbled, he nodded without any more questions and led her quickly out to his car.

* * *

"Are you going to get an abortion?" He asked as they drove to the nearest clinic. She stared out the window, not sure how to answer that.

"I am not sure. I just need to talk to someone about this." She said, watching him pull into the empty parking spot in front of the clinic.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" He whispered and she nodded, he climbed out and helped her into the office.

"Can I help you?" A smiling woman asked when they walked into the lobby, Emma filled out her name and asked for a doctor to look at her.

"Sure thing, you will be called back in a second." She responded and Graham helped Emma to the nearest chairs, she was felling weaker by the second.

"You know if you keep it, I will help you raise it like it's my own." Graham whispered, making her give him a weak smile.

"You are too good to me." She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped a comforting arm around her.

"Emma Swan." The doctor called, smiling to Graham and Emma as they walked towards her.

"Hello, I am Dr. Rachel Smith." She greeted them as she led them to an empty room at the end of the hallway.

"Now, what brings you in today?" She asked, watching Graham help Emma sit on the table before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I need to know if I am pregnant or not. I took three home pregnancy tests but I need to make sure that they are correct." Emma said, the doctor nodded and filled out the patient report before grabbing a vaginal ultrasound.

"When was the last time you had sex?" She asked, preparing the test.

"About a month ago."

"And when did you take these tests?" She had Emma lay flat on the table before she pulled up a computer screen.

"Two days ago, after I randomly threw up food." She said, watched the doctor get the test ready to go.

"Are you the father?" The doctor asked Graham, typing on the computer screen.

"No, the father isn't in the picture." Emma answered for him, holding Graham's hand tightly so that she stopped blood flow.

"Alrighty then, I am going to stick this up your vagina and see if you are pregnant then we will go from there." Emma nodded and she flinched at the coldness of the wand being inserted. Graham and Emma held their breath as they waited for the doctor to tell them something, she typed on the computer and moved the want around.

"There you go, that is the beginning of your baby." The doctor announced, pointing to a small dot on the screen. Emma froze, staring at the screen with shock. Graham kissed the top of her head and rubbed comforting patterns on her hand.

"Now, have you thought of the options for this baby?" The doctor asked, turning the lights on as she cleaned up everything. Emma couldn't focus on anything else but the screen, she couldn't believe that there was a human being growing inside her.

"She is stuck between abortion or keeping it." Graham answered for her, the Doctor nodded and pulled out information papers and bottles of pills.

"Well, there is always adoption as well." At that statement, Emma was pulled out of her shock.

"No, that isn't an option for me." She said shortly and the doctor nodded, handing her the items before continuing.

"Alright then, well for an abortion you have about 10 weeks left before that is taken off the table. Now while you figure out what to do, I advise you to take prenatal medication. They help your baby grow healthy and keep you healthy as well." Emma nodded and placed the items into her bag.

"Now, I would like to come in again in about once a month for the first six months. Kendall at the front desk will set that up for you." The doctor showed Emma and Graham out of the room, while they said their goodbyes and thanks.

"Where is the bathroom?" Emma asked quickly and the doctor pointed down the hall. Emma nodded and handed Graham her phone with the calendar pulled up.

"Can you go get my next appointment set up?" She asked and he nodded, leaving her to go to the restroom. Emma sighed and walked into the bathroom, looking at the reflection in the mirror. She tried to fix her hair but gave up, her hand went down to her stomach and she looked at it with tears.

"I don't know what to do with you." She whispered, trying to think of her life with a child but she couldn't. Once she collected herself, she exited the bathroom.

"Fuck." Emma shouted as she crashed into someone, her bag dropping so that all the contents fell out.

"Swan?" She was about to bend over to pick up her things when she heard the voice that haunted her dreams and nightmares.

"Jones?" She looked up at him slowly, his blue eyes looking at her with concern. Her face turned red as she watched him look her up and down. "What you doing here?" She asked, avoiding his eyes.

"I own this place, I came here to pick up some reports." He said and Emma mentally kicked herself. Of course she would go to the one clinic that he owns. He bent over and started cleaning up her bag before she could stop him.

"Wait, Killian…" The words were caught in her throat as he stood up again, his hands tightening on the pamphlets. Anger and worry filed his eyes as he looked down at her stomach and at the papers.

"Are you pregnant?"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

"Emma Swan, answer me." He growled, wrapping his fingers around her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eyes. Tears started to fill her eyes as she looked it his deep blue eyes, they look mad and unsure.

"Let go." She whispered as she tried to pull away from his grasp but he just tightened down.

"Answer me." He repeated, talking to her like she was a five year old that was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Yes." She hissed, rubbing her chain when he finally released her.

"Is it mine?" He asked, looking down at her stomach like it was carrying an alien. She covered her stomach and began walking away, tears fell down her face as she listened to him follow her.

"Leave me alone." Killian grabbed her arm and yanked her back, anger filled his eyes.

"Yes, it is yours." She answered, looking at her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Her head shot up and her hand went to slap him but he stopped her.

"Of course it is yours, I have only slept with you. I kept up with my end of the contact." She growled at him, his fingers tightening down on her wrist.

"I thought you were on the pill." He growled back, ignoring the tears of pain falling from her eyes.

"You shouldn't assume things, I had missed one day. I figured you were going to wear a condom."

"You shouldn't assume things either." He shot back, looking at her stomach with disgust again.

"Emma, you ok?" Graham's voice sounded from behind her and Killian let out a low hiss.

"What the hell is he doing here?" He asked Emma, his fingers tightening even more so that she could feel bruises forming.

"Let go of her." Graham shoved Killian, causing him to release Emma as Graham wrapped his arms around her.

"Emma." Killian yelled, causing everyone in the clinic to stop and stare at them. Emma started to shake and leaned more into Graham.

"He is here to help me. Please calm down." She responded but he only got more annoyed.

"I should be one that helps you, I am the father." He yelled, pulling at his hair. One of the nurses came up to comfort him but he waved her away.

"Killian, we went our separate ways. I am giving you a way out, please take it." She begged, Graham rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her while he stared at Killian's reaction.

"I want to be involved, I need to be involved." He said, moving closer to her but Graham tighten his arms around her.

"Please, Killian." Emma begged, a part of her was happy that he wanted to be involved but the other part didn't want him to be anywhere close to her because she didn't want her feelings to surface again.

"We can raise this baby together, we can get do this together." He begged, coming to terms with the fact that she was carrying his child.

"I am not ready to be a mother." She whispered, avoiding eye contact with Graham and Killian.

"No one is ready to be a parent but we can lean on each other for support." He pleaded, trying to make Emma see that he was 100% committed to his future child. "We have to be ready, this baby is coming whether we want it to or not."

Emma looked down at the ground, she waited for Killian to think about what he had just said.

"There is another option." She whispered, low enough so that only Graham and he could hear. She felt Graham pulled her even closer and she looked at Killian, his face was so dark that she couldn't recognize him.

"That isn't an option." He growled through his teeth, his hands in tight fists.

"It is for Emma, this is her choice in the end." Graham finally spoke up, he glared at Killian with pure hate.

"Emma." Killian hissed, moving closer but Graham pulled her away.

"Let's go. Stay away from her, if she needs you she will call you." He told Killian, leading Emma out of the clinic. He helped her into the car and quickly drove off but not before Emma saw Killian come out of the clinic with a dark look on his face.

"Thank you, Graham." She whispered, staring down at her stomach with sadness.

"Anything for you." He said, after about five minutes of silence he reached over and placed a comforting hand on her stomach that made Emma stiffen.

"If you decide to keep this baby, I will help you raise it. You don't have to go back to Killian if you don't want to." He whispered, rubbing soft circles on her stomach as she placed a hand on top of his.

"You are too good to me, Graham." She whispered back, tears falling down her face.

"You are my best friend in the whole world, I would take a bullet for you if you wanted." She let out a soft laugh as she watched his hand on her stomach.

"Is it possible for me to stay at your place? I am not ready to talk to Ruby yet plus Killian…" Her thoughts drifted to him, he looked angry but also a little sad as they drove away from the clinic.

"Of course, do you want to stop to grab some clothes?" Emma nodded and Graham drove to her apartment, they quickly grabbed her some things before Ruby came home from her shift at work.

* * *

"You can take my bed, I will use the couch. Just let me empty out a drawer for you." Graham said, unlocking the door to his apartment. He lived in a studio apartment, close to the police station so that he could save money on gas.

"No, I can sleep on the couch." Emma said, placing her things down on the couch. It was old, he and Emma had bought it right out of the academy but he was too cheap to get a new one.

"Hell to the no, you are now carrying other person with you. That means you get the bed." He said, making Emma giggle as she sat down on the bed.

"We could share, it won't bother me." She offered, he had a king size bed that was his favorite piece of furniture in the whole apartment.

"Are you sure? I really don't mind." He was trying to be a gentleman but she could tell that he really wanted to sleep in his bed.

"I don't mind at all." She answered as she laughed at his face spreading into a grin.

* * *

"Dinner?" He asked after he emptied a drawer for, Emma looked up from her book and nodded. He chuckled and went over to the kitchen area to order takeout. There was a knock at the door and Emma stood up to answer it.

"Emma, can you get that?" Graham called over and she shouted yes back to him as she opened the door.

"Emma, we need to talk about this." Killian said as soon as she looked at him.


	23. Chapter 23

I AM BACK! Sorry it has been so long. I had major writer's block and was super busy with school. This chapter is super short because I am slowly getting back into my writing mood so don't hate me too much.

* * *

Chapter 23:

"Killian…" Emma started to talk but was cut off by Killian's darkening eyes. Graham came up behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hello, Killian." He stated shortly, Emma didn't have to look at Graham to know that he had the same dark look.

Emma, can we talk?" Killian repeated, looking down at Emma while his hands tighten into fists.

"You know what, sure." Emma finally said, stepping aside for Killian to come. Graham looked down at her shocked but she just ignored him. Killian walked into the apartment, shoving his coat into Graham's arms with enough force to make Graham groan with pain.

"Here you go, buddy." Killian said to Graham through his teeth before following Emma to the couch.

"Twice in one day, wow." Emma said as she sat down, trying to break the ice between them.

"I missed you." Killian whispered, reaching out to hold her hand but she moved away so he didn't touch her.

"What do you want to know?" Emma asked, looking at the carpet. Killian sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"When did you find out?"

"I took a couple of tests at home but decided it would be best if I went to the doctor to make 100% sure."

"So you found out just a little bit before I did?"

"Yes."

"And you don't know what your future plans are?" He asked and watched as Emma stiffened at the question.

"I haven't really time to really explore all my options."

"Was I even a thought when you found out?" Emma looked up at him with really sad eyes.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you but I remembered we broke up." Killian grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you call me when you first learned about the chance of it happening?"

"Cause we broke up, a break up means that we don't speak to each other." Emma said, moving away as Graham finally walked over with the food.

"Sorry Killian, it looks like we just have enough food for the two of us." Graham said, laying the food out on the coffee table.

"No, no. You can have some of mine." Emma offered, not really wanting Killian to leave.

"I can't do that, you are eating for two people now." Killian said standing up to grab his stuff.

"Oh please, you know that I always order more food than I can eat." Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him back to the couch. Killian sighed and smiled at her before sitting down next to her, Graham glaring at the two of them.

"So you two are good now?" Graham asked, pissed at the sound of them giggling and sharing food.

"Maybe." Emma whispered, looking down at her food as her cheeks turned red from Killian looking at her with his old loving and possessive eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

_One Month Later_

"Killian! Put me down!" Emma squealed, kicking her legs as he carried her into his apartment. He chuckled and kissed her softly before placing her down in the living room.

"Welcome to your new home, love." Killian announced, a happy look in his eyes while he watched Emma look around. They had started dating again soon after that dinner with Graham, Emma didn't want her child living without a father in its life. Killian convinced her to move in with him since her apartment was not made for children.

"You didn't tell me you moved." Emma said, walking towards the kitchen.

"It was part of the surprise. This apartment is in walking distance to the best school in the city." Killian said, pulling out brochures and papers on the school. Emma laughed and took his hand then placed it on her stomach.

"It is the size of a bean, we don't have to think about schools yet." Emma said, Killian smiled and rubbed her belly.

"I know but I like to be prepared, our little girl will be going to school sooner then we know."

"Or boy, we still don't know." Emma said, sticking her tongue out at him. Killian chuckled and pulled Emma closer, his arms around her.

"Or boy." He whispered, kissing her deeply. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her back to the couch. He sat down and Emma kept straddling him, the kissing getting hotter and hotter.

"Mmm, I love you being pregnant." Killian moaned, his hands playing with her breasts. Emma had teased him on the fact that he had noticed her boobs were bigger before she did and he couldn't keep his hands off them. Emma grinded down his growing crotch, making him moan even more. Suddenly she got off him and Killian looked at her shocked and confused.

"Love?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she got down on her knees. Emma winked at him as she unzipped his jeans and released his growing cock.

"Emma…" Killian growled, trying to stop her but Emma was quicker. Her hand wrapped around his shaft, her thumb rubbing the tip as she pumped him. Killian groaned and his head fell back as she licked up his cock like a lollipop. Her lips slowly wrapped around his cock, taking him into her mouth.

"Love." Killian moaned, she took in as much as she could until he hit the back of her throat. She reached over and grabbed his hand, placing it on the back of her head. He growled and twisted his hand in her hair so that he controlled her mouth. She opened her mouth a little wider and allowed him to have full control.

"Fuck, Emma." Killian moaned as his balls tightened and he got closer to cumming. Emma hummed when he was all the way in her mouth and that sent him over the edge. He yelled her name as he cummed into her mouth, Emma swallowed every last drop before looking up at him.

"You are fucking amazing." Killian growled, kissing her. Emma smiled and stood up, walking away from him.

"Wait love, I have to return to the favor." Killian said, standing up from the couch as she walked down the hall.

"I want a tour of my new home." Emma said, laughing as Killian grabbed her, kissing her before opening door number one.

"This is the guest room, they have their own private bathroom." Killian said. Emma looked around, shocked at how amazing it was. It was a simple room with grey and white colors through the whole room. The bed was king sized, with a giant dresser across the room.

"Wow, if this is the guest room I can't wait to see the other rooms." Emma said, following Killian out of the room.

"What is door number two?" Emma asked, trying to open the door but Killian pulled her away.

"Not yet." He whispered, leading her to door number 3.

"This is the love room." Killian said, opening the door. Emma smiled and walked in, shocked at the room. It was huge, with black and white design. A huge bed took up most of the room, it had white designs of a swan and a hook on two of the throw pillows.

"The pirate and the swan." Emma whispered, loving the thought he put into this room. She walked around a little bit more, looking at the two walk in closets and the bathroom before returning to Killian.

"This is amazing, Killian. I love it." Emma kissed him softly. Killian smiled and took her hand, taking her to the door that they had skipped over.

"Now this room will change in the future but for now, this is the design I decided to go with." Killian said, slowly opening the door.

"Oh my god." Emma said, tears filling her eyes. It was a white and grey nursery, with rocking chair and a changing table. There was a crib off to the side, with two grey designs of the hook and swan on the crib.

"I love you with all my heart." Emma whispered, kissing Killian as she walked around the room.

"We can change it once we found out the sex of the baby." Killian said but Emma shook her head.

"It is perfect the way it is."

* * *

Later that night, Killian was sitting in bed reading his favorite book while Emma got ready to sleep.

"KILLIAN!" Emma screamed, Killian jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. He stood in shock at the sight he saw. Emma was sitting on the floor, she looked pale as she looked at the puddle of blood she was sitting in.

"Something is wrong."


	25. Chapter 25

**I am so sorry for taking so long. A combination of school, no creative juices, and no time is a very bad combination. I am hoping that this summer that I will have more time to write and finish all my stories. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter but be warned, it is a very sad chapter. **

* * *

Chapter 25:

"I need a doctor!" Killian screamed, carrying Emma in his arms. She had passed out once they drove into the hospital parking lot.

"What is wrong sir?" A nurse ran up to him with a stretcher.

"I found her in the bathroom, covered in blood. She is pregnant." Killian said, laying Emma down on the stretcher.

"How far along is she?" Another nurse asked him as other nurses and doctors started checking on Emma.

"Um, a little over two months." Killian said, his hands running through his hair over and over.

"Ok, we are going to take her to the emergency room to run tests. Is there someone you can call?" The nurse handed him a stack of paperwork.

"Um, I can call someone." Killian said, kissing Emma's head before they took her away. He fell into a chair, the tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Graham yelled, storming into the hospital with Ruby following close behind. Killian stood up, only to fall onto the ground after Graham punched him across the jaw.

"Graham!" Ruby yelled.

"You had one job! I told you to protect her!" Graham screamed, kicking Killian in the ribs. A security guard grabbed Graham and took him off to the side.

"Killian, are you ok?" Ruby rushed towards him, helping him sit up. Nurses rushed towards him but Killian waved them off.

"I am fine, I am fine."

"Where is Emma? How is she? How is the baby?" Ruby asked, passing him an ice pack that one of the nurses gave her.

"They took her to the emergency room. She yelled my name and I ran into the bathroom. She was sitting in a pool of blood, so we rushed here. She passed out as soon as we got to the hospital."

"She will be ok, she is tough." Ruby hugged him, Killian crying into her shoulder.

"Graham is right, I had one job to protect her and I didn't."

"Don't you dare start thinking like that. There was nothing you could have done. There were no warning signs or anything." Ruby said, looking at him. Killian sighed and started to relax.

"I better go check on Graham. Go get coffee, keep your hands busy." Ruby said, standing up to go look for Graham. Killian nodded and finished filling out the paperwork, leaving most of it blank because he didn't really know her past medical history.

* * *

"Graham, you are a complete idiot." Ruby said, leading him out to the car.

"He deserved it." Graham mumbled, getting into the car.

"He had no control of it. Even if he was there with her in the bathroom, he couldn't have stopped it."

"I told her to stay with me, I could have been there for her." Graham said, looking down at his hands.

"That isn't your child though. Killian stepped up to the plate and he is the father. You are her friend, which means sticking by her and not punching her boyfriend unless she asks." Ruby stated, starting the car.

"Just take me home." Graham growled, he had been banned from the hospital so he just had to lean on Ruby for any information on Emma.

* * *

"Killian Jones." A doctor called into the waiting room.

"Yes, right here, right here." Killian jumped up, getting flustered as he collected his things.

"Emma lost a lot of blood but you brought her in soon enough so we were able to save her."

"Is the baby ok?" Killian asked, nervous that the doctor didn't start with that.

"We were unable to save the baby, I am so sorry."

"No, no, no." Killian collapsed against a wall, his whole world crashing around him.

"Does she know?" Killian asked, coming to his senses.

"She has not woken up yet but I can take you to her so you can be there when she wakes up."

"Thank you, that would great."

* * *

"Graham?" Ruby knocked on the door of his apartment.

"Any news?" Graham asked the second he opened the door.

"Emma is doing good; she is sleeping right now." Ruby said.

"And the baby?" Ruby couldn't even say anything, she just started to cry. Graham just fell back against a wall and slide down the floor.

* * *

"Killian?" Emma whispered, waking Killian from his nap.

"Emma, love." Killian grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What happened? How is the baby?" Emma asked, her other hand going for her stomach.

"Emma, I have something to tell you."


End file.
